Times Like This
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: One of their own is diagnosed with cancer. Now they must face an upshift in the family. Emotions are running high fear, guilt, grief, anxiety for other members, confusion, and anger play in. Will the person survive or will they lose another friend?
1. Prolouge

It was late afternoon around four and Tony was enjoying his much deserved long awaited time off. Gibbs had released his agents almost two hours earlier than usual after they had finally closed an extremely trying case. Suddenly Tony's cellphone rang.

"Oh please not another case I am so tired! I just want to rest." Tony whined as he picked up his phone.

"You got DiNozzo." Tony answered.

"Oh good hi Tony." Jimmy replied on the other end.

"Hey Autopsy Gremlin what can I do for ya?" Tony asked.

"Tony I need to tell you something." Jimmy replied.

"OK what is it?" Tony asked.

"You remember how I left early last week to see the doctor?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah why?" Tony asked.

"Tony I…I have cancer." Jimmy replied.

Tony felt his knees go weak and his phone drop to the ground.

"Tony I told you first just because I trust you. How am Well Breena knows she has been taking me to the doctor and stuff but, how am I gonna tell Dr. Mallard. I mean the others won't be so hard but he'll take it hard. I wish I hadn't just told him I had to go about my diabetes." Jimmy rambled.

Tony choked out a sob

"Tony? Tony are you alright" Jimmy asked.

That's when Tony began to cry uncontrollably.

**A/N: OK I know another depressing story. This is just the prologue other chapters will be longer. Now I need help with a couple aspects of the story. 1.) What kind of cancer should Jimmy have? 2.) I know that Jimmy is going to tell the team (Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Abby, and Vance in the bullpen the nest day with Tony offering moral support but, how should Ducky find out Jimmy is sick? Jimmy telling him or Breena accidently telling him about it thinking he already knew?**


	2. The Diagnosis

It was just the flu it had to be. At least that's what Jimmy told himself. He couldn't be really sick he had only been married a few months. He couldn't be really sick. Truth is he knew there was something bad wrong he had been to med school even if that wasn't his field. He studied it and the truth terrified him. So he ignored his symptoms and tried his best to hide them from Breena until that one night.

"Hey Jimmy you are covered with bruises what happened to you?" Breena asked.

"Oh I was just uh rough housing with Tony and McGee at work." Jimmy lied. Truth was he had no idea what happened and he hadn't really seen the agents except at crime scenes the last few weeks. He had been spending as much time as possible resting at his desk.

"Do I need to call Gibbs and tell him to control his boys?" Breena asked.

"Oh no I was the one that got too rough with cops." Jimmy replied.

"Well alright." Breena replied.

Jimmy finished changing and climbed into bed.

"Hey so you want to make tonight interesting?" Breena asked.

"Oh no I'm tired." Jimmy replied.

"Really Jimmy usually the wife says that and after years of marriage not three months." Breena teased kicking Jimmy's heel and laughing.

"Ah jeez trim your nails." Jimmy replied.

"Alright I'll do it in the morning." Breena replied.

The couple fell asleep. Around four Breena woke up to use the bathroom. She pulled the sheet back and saw something weird and dark at the foot of the bed. She moved over to the foot of the bed and felt it. It was wet and sticky. It was blood.

"Jimmy wake up I think I cut you worse than I thought earlier." Breena said shaking Jimmy awake.

Jimmy sat up and grabbed his glasses off the side table drawer. "Oh Bree I'm sorry I'll get cleaned up." He said. As he stood up Breena realized he was still bleeding a lot. Not hemorrhaging but bleeding too much for an old wound.

"Jimmy I am a little worried about you I am going to make an appointment for you with Dr. Merriman." Breena said.

"I'm diabetic Breena we bleed and bruise easy." Jimmy argued.

"I know but you could be getting worse. I'd like you to get checked out just in case." Breena retorted.

"Alright" Jimmy replied placing a band-aide on his foot.

The next morning Jimmy was at work helping Ducky with some paperwork when his phone rang.

"Hold on Dr. Mallard it's Breena I've got to take it." Jimmy said.

"Of course go ahead Mr. Palmer just make it quick." Ducky replied.

"Hello Breena"

"Hi Jimmy"

"What do you need? Is everything OK?"

"Oh yeah its fine I just wanted to tell you I made an appointment with Dr. Merriman for you at two. I'm sorry I know you hate missing work but it is the soonest I could get you in."

"Oh sure bye"

"Bye oh and I will be picking you up to take you. I don't trust you."

Jimmy hung up and went back to Ducky.

"Is everything OK with Breena?" Ducky asked.

"Oh yeah its fine it's just she is picking me up for a doctor's appointment this afternoon." Jimmy replied.

"Doctors appointment are you alright?" Ducky asked.

"Oh yeah it's fine Dr. Mallard just a routine physical and diabetes checkup." Jimmy lied.

"Alright then just let me know before you go." Dr. Mallard replied.

Breena arrived at one thirty to pick Jimmy up for his appointment.

"Dr. Mallard Breena is here I have to go." Jimmy said standing up to leave.

"Alright Mr. Palmer good luck!" Ducky called after him.

"Thanks Dr. Mallard see ya tomorrow!" Jimmy yelled back.

Jimmy was leaving to meet Breena in the parking lot as Tony was reentering with two cups of coffee.

"Hey Autopsy Gremlin" Tony greeted.

"Oh hi Tony you don't usually drink coffee at this time." Jimmy replied.

"I accidently spilled Gibbs's and I am going to need this." Tony replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Ouch" Jimmy replied.

"Where you headed?" Tony asked.

"Doctors appointment" Jimmy replied.

Doctors appointment are you OK?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah it's just a routine thing." Jimmy replied.

"Bye Tony" Jimmy replied.

"See ya Autopsy Gremlin" Tony called.

"Alright Mr. Palmer Breena tells me you have been bruising easy and bleeding a lot." Dr. Merriman said. "Any other symptoms?" he asked.

"Uh flu like symptoms the last few months." Jimmy replied.

"The last few months?" Breena asked slightly angry.

"Uh yes" Jimmy replied.

"Alright it may just be low potassium and iron but I'd still like to run a few tests." Dr. Merriman replied.

"Alright doctor" Jimmy replied.

One week later Jimmy had just returned home from work Ducky had released him early since Gibbs had dismissed his team early. He got home and saw Breena sitting on the couch looking nervous.

"Hey Bree you OK?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"I'm fine did you check your call is that why you are home early?" Breena asked

"No I haven't turned my phone on we had an autopsy this afternoon just a heart attack not even Navy but he was a friend of Doctor Mallards and requested he do the autopsy anyway Dr. Mallard prefers I turn my phone off when we preform autopsy's." Jimmy explained. "Oh why do I need to check my calls?" he asked.

"Dr. Merriman called me trying to get a hold of you he couldn't tell me anything but, your test results are in." Breena said.

"Oh right I will call him right away." Jimmy replied.

Jimmy took out his cell and called Dr. Merriman.

"Hello Dr. Merriman I just got you call."

"Hi Mr. Palmer I got your test results in. You might want to sit down.

Jimmy gulped and sat down on the couch before pushing the speaker button on his phone so Breena could hear too. "Go on" he said.

"I'm sorry Jimmy you have leukemia."

Jimmy hung up the phone he left Breena on the couch crying and he went into their bedroom and called Tony. Hoping Tony would be able to help him.

"You got DiNozzo." Tony answered.

"Oh good hi Tony." Jimmy replied on the other end.

"Hey Autopsy Gremlin what can I do for ya?" Tony asked.

"Tony I need to tell you something." Jimmy replied.

"OK what is it?" Tony asked.

"You remember how I left early last week to see the doctor?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah why?" Tony asked.

"Tony I…I have cancer." Jimmy replied. Delivering the news hoping Tony would offer moral support instead all he heard was Tony's phone dropping and Tony hitting the floor.

"Tony I told you first just because I trust you. How am Well Breena knows she has been taking me to the doctor and stuff but, how am I gonna tell Dr. Mallard. I mean the others won't be so hard but he'll take it hard. I wish I hadn't just told him I had to go about my diabetes." Jimmy rambled hoping Tony would stand up, pick up his phone and play it off instead he heard Tony choke out a sob

"Tony? Tony are you alright" Jimmy asked again hoping Tony would come back that's when Tony began to cry uncontrollably on the other end. Jimmy was upset Tony didn't help him but, didn't really blame him for it Jimmy knew Tony wasn't as strong as he pretended to be

**A/N: I decided that Jimmy will have leukemia and decided that at some point he will need a bone marrow transplant. Everybody at NCIS is going to get tested except Tony because he can't due to his having the plague.**


	3. Telling The Team

"Come on Autopsy Gremlin you have to go in there sometime and tell them." Tony said attempting to coax Jimmy into the bullpen. To tell the team and Abby he had cancer.

"I know Tony it's just I'm so scared right now and I just I don't know." Jimmy said.

"I know Gremlin I wish there was more I could do." Tony replied. "Oh wait should I stop calling you Gremlin?" he asked.

"Oh please do Tony I don't want people treating me like a China doll." Jimmy answered.

"OK now are you sure you don't want to tell Ducky first?" Tony asked.

"Yes telling you guys is easy compared to him I mean no offense but Dr. Mallard is like a father to me. It was hard enough telling my mom last night she totally lost it and Breena is freaking out." Jimmy explained.

"I'm sorry dude." Tony said placing his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"JIMMY! JIMMY! I heard you have news for us!" Abby cried bounding out of the elevator.

"You have to tell them Gremlin." Tony said once Abby was out of sight.

"Alright" Jimmy said as he reluctantly entered the bullpen.

"So Jimmy Tony said you have news for us." McGee said.

"Uh yeah I do you guys may want to sit down for this." Jimmy replied.

"What is it Jimmy?" Ziva asked.

"I went to the doctor last week because I had been feeling bad for a while anyway yesterday he called back with my result and well this is really hard for me to say but I uh I have leukemia." Jimmy explained.

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T BE SICK!" Abby cried.

"I'm sorry dude." McGee said.

"I hope it works out for you Jimmy." Ziva said.

"Hey kid you'll be OK." Gibbs said.

"Do you need help telling Vance?" McGee asked.

"Thanks everybody and no McGee I talked this morning." Jimmy replied.

Jimmy turned around and saw Ducky standing behind him.

"How much of that did you hear Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"I just wanted to because I was scared telling my mom and Breena was hard enough well at least Breena heard from the doctor when I put the phone on speaker." Jimmy rambled.

"Oh Mr. Palmer I can only imagine how had this must be for you and it is quite alright that I was not told right away. I just wish it could be me in this situation." Ducky said.

"No Dr. Mallard don't wish it on yourself. I just hope I can pull through and continue to work under you." Jimmy replied.

"You will Mr. Palmer you will." Ducky assured.

It wasn't until late he was alone at his home that evening that Ducky allowed the negative thoughts to come up to the surface. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he pictured standing in the grave yard with Breena on one side and Jimmy's mom on the other and the team gathered round Jethro remaining stoic, Anthony trying to joke, a silent Timothy holding a hysterical Abigail, and Ziva quietly crying. He knew he had to remember to be positive and that Jimmy was young and in today's world leukemia was not the dreaded illness it was when he was young. Yet he knew also to prepare for the worst no matter how grim.

**A/N: I know it is short but I wanted to publish something on this because it had been a while and I am kind of stuck on "Home". **


	4. Jimmy's last day at NCIS

Jimmy walked slowly across autopsy and sighed. Today was his last day indefinitely it was three days past his diagnosis of leukemia and he started chemo the next day. He had wanted to stay on and work when he could. Unfortunately Vance felt Ducky needed someone more reliable and besides crawling around on the germ covered ground wasn't the best idea for a person with a compromised immune system. He knew he needed the time off but, he hoped he could return to NCIS someday. Now he had to pack up his things and go say goodbye to everyone since it may be a while before he could see them again. The thing he hated most was how much everybody around him was hurting Breena and his mom were completely devastated, Ducky looked like he was on the verge of tears all day, Ziva was furious at the world, McGee was walking around like a zombie, Abby was hysterical, Gibbs was well Gibbs, and Tony well Tony was falling apart and Jimmy hated it. He so wished that he could do something since he was causing them so much pain. He couldn't though not now anyway maybe not ever. He really didn't want to die but, he could and he was terrified. If he died would they miss him? If he lived would they want him back? Would he keep getting sick? Would Breena move on if he died? Was that for the best? Heck would she stick by his side or would she go to some one that wasn't sick? He starred into space just wishing he would be OK. Suddenly the door opened and Breena walked in.

"Hey Jimmy" she said solemnly.

"Hey Breena" Jimmy replied.

"So how much longer til your thing?" Breena asked.

"I don't know a few minutes I guess." Jimmy replied. Turning towards her.

"OK" Breena replied.

"Hey you are pretty red-faced are you OK?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine your elevator was broken so I had to take the stairs." Breena explained.

"Oh OK." Jimmy replied wondering who had pulled the emergency button and praying that they were OK.

"Why are you worried about me? You are the one that's sick?" Breena asked.

"Because I love you." Jimmy replied.

"Well I am fine I promise." Breena assured.

Ducky watched as his young assistant walked around autopsy. He was heartbroken that he would be without him from now on. Jimmy had been with him the longest of all the assistants he had had over the years after Gerald who was with him for a year and a half most others had only lasted a few months if that. He had had the pleasure of working with Mr. Palmer for eight years. Now Mr. Palmer had to leave due to his diagnosis with leukemia. It was too much of a risk and it would be way too much for Jimmy in his current state. Today they would have a small farewell for Jimmy before he left to begin his chemo treatment and nobody knew if he'd come back or not. Ducky feared he would except it would be as one of his patients. He heard the autopsy doors open and saw Breena walk in. His heart broke as he watched the two young lovers spoke with each other. He truly hoped they had lots of time together they deserved it. They were so young.

Ziva was in the NCIS gym showing the punching bag who was boss. She wasn't even using gloves she had just taped her fists. She knew if Gibbs saw he'd throw a fit he got so peeved if any of his agents didn't use gloves even though she had seen him do it on numerous occasions. Tony and McGee said it was just a father thing where it was OK for daddy to do something but, the kids were forbidden from doing it. Tony had mentioned some T.V. show and McGee had offered a real life example. She stopped those thoughts today she wasn't angry at Gibbs or, McGee or even Tony. She was angry because Jimmy Palmer Ducky's young assistant had leukemia and had to leave to begin treatment. She teased Jimmy a lot sometimes she even laughed at stuff _Tony_ let pass but, she hated that he was sick. He had only been married a few months and now this? To Ziva it was unfair. Today was the farewell she guessed party though that seemed inappropriate.

McGee sat at his desk typing a report on some cold case from like a billion years ago that in reality there was next to no hope of solving. He was just trying to keep busy and his mind off what was happening today. Today was Jimmy's last day before he started his chemo treatment. He hoped for a case even though he wasn't a fan of field work. Unfortunately Vance had decided to divert any cases received that day to the B team. So they could have a small good bye party for Jimmy. McGee and Jimmy were kind of friends not as close as you'd think they'd be since they had similar interests. McGee just hated that Jimmy was so sick he was the youngest of their little group and still newly married.

Abby was in her lab crying hysterically in Gibbs's arms. She was completely devastated today was Jimmy's last day before he started chemo. He had been diagnosed with leukemia and now he had to take a leave of absence until he was well. She kept crying to Gibbs that he can't die. She hated when people left. When Gerald left after being shot he was ok eventually and they still spoke but, it was still hard him being gone. Though his leaving was how they got Jimmy in the first place. It also hurt that he was newly married and she had been the best man at his wedding.

Gibbs held a sobbing in his arms. He didn't know what to do he barely knew the Palmer kid. I mean they worked together for eight years and still they barely knew each other. Now the kid had cancer and was taking a leave of absence. He had no idea what to feel he was sad the kid was sick especially since he was a newlywed. Gibbs wished the pain his team felt would stop and Jimmy would be ok. So his family wouldn't be hurting. He hated when anyone in his family was hurting physically or emotionally. It was hard for him to see since he had lost his real family. He just hoped they could get through his good-bye party.

Tony was alone in the elevator he had pulled the emergency stop and was leaning against the wall. He had tried so hard not to cry all day. Now he was failing miserably at that. He was relieved that Vance was diverting cases to other teams. Today was a horrible day it was Jimmy's last day before he began chemo. He had been diagnosed with leukemia and now he had to temporarily retire. Tony was devastated especially since Jimmy had confided his diagnosis in him and expected Tony to be a rock. In reality Tony was falling apart. He was dreading the goodbye party especially if Breena would be there. They were newlyweds and so in love. Tony kind of envied that though he really wished he could take Jimmy's cancer he was the one who deserved it.

Jimmy's farewell party was short and quiet basically there were light refreshments carrot and celery sticks with ranch, a cake, and drinks water and coke. They said goodbye and wished Jimmy good luck. Then Gibbs dismissed them and everybody went home. Well left. Ducky and Gibbs went home to his basement, McGee got Sarah and his laptop and they went to the internet café, Abby went to her church, Ziva went to the shooting range, and Tony went to drown his sorrows. One thing was common among everyone though they all wished it could be them that was sick instead of Jimmy. Breena took Jimmy home she offered to take him out to eat but, he just wanted to go home and go to bed to escape the past couple days and tomorrow.


	5. Starting Treatment

Jimmy had had a lot of first days the standard first days of school Kindergarten through Med. He had been to a lot of schools the kindergarten at his parent's church two element schools when his family moved across town after his dad died in the fifth grade. Just one middle school thank God. Then two high schools the regular town high school then the charter dance school where he was the only boy. College which was weird cause it was also his first time being away from his mom after it had just been the two of them for so long then Med School. There was also when he joined NCIS in his second year of college that was the best thing though. One thing was common of all his first days they were all scary though they didn't hold a candle to the fear he felt today. Mainly because today's first day was the highest stakes. Today he started chemo which was going to be a hard road and unlike his previous first days this one was not necessarily going to benefit him it might or he might just die. Die that was a word he was trying to avoid. He didn't want to die not yet there was so much he had left to do.

"You ready to go?" Breena asked grabbing her purse.

"Yeah I guess." Jimmy replied getting off the couch.

The two walked out and headed to the car.

"So do you want to drive or should I?" Breena asked.

"Well this maybe the last time I feel like driving for a while so I'll do it." Jimmy replied.

"Well don't get too lost we don't want to get there and your cycle to be over." Breena nervously joked.

"Right" Jimmy replied rolling his eyes.

He felt bad for Breena she was trying too hard to be happy in reality she was barely able to keep together he hated that he was doing this to her. He hated that he was doing this to everyone. When they arrived at Georgetown and Jimmy found his way to the oncology floor. He had a pretty awkward encounter with Jeanne Benoit in the elevator.

"Oh hi Jimmy!" Jeanne called seemingly forgetting how she hurt Tony

"Jeanne" Jimmy replied not even looking up.

Thankfully Jeanne only had to go up one floor. At first Jimmy was irked by her laziness then he noticed her swollen belly. Jimmy wondered about the poor bastard who was tied to her.

"Who was that?" Breena asked.

"One of Tony's exes." Jimmy replied.

Jimmy and Breena arrived on the oncology floor. Jimmy checked with the nurse and was told where to go. Breena started to follow him but, a nurse stopped her and led her to a waiting area. Breena studied the nurse she was the standard heavy set black nurse they had in all sitcom hospital scenes. If Jimmy were there he'd make a comment about it. Jimmy didn't exactly have a filter Ziva being the only agent on Team Gibbs who wasn't there when Jimmy started had told her once that Tony had corrupted him. Maybe Tony had made him more vocal but hearing stories from his mom she knew it wasn't Tony.

Jimmy walked towards the chemo room as slowly as possible. Slow enough to hopefully avoid it even though that wouldn't do anything but not so slow as to make them think he needed a wheelchair. Finally he reached the room. He sighed and opened the door and continued the slow motion walk.

"Ya know going slow won't do anything except keep ya in here longer kid." A voice called from behind him.

Jimmy sighed and took a seat.

"Let me guess first timer?" The man asked.

Jimmy nodded.

"So can you talk or are you one of them mutes? Had a buddy back in Nam saw some awful stuff he became a mute then my nephew got a buddy something about oxygen during birth never spoke a word couldn't even cry as a baby. Well ya look to young and innocent to have been to war also like an asthmatic my boys got that bad. Hell can ya even hear me? Johnny that's my nephews pal can't hear too well." The man rambled.

"Oh I can talk I'm just nervous." Jimmy replied.

"Well this is my third battle with lung cancer smoking and not wearing a mask in the factory I worked back in high school now days there's no way in hell a kid would work there hell government would da shut the place down. Heck after Nam even my first go round was nothing." The man explained.

"You were in the service were you a Marine?" Jimmy asked.

"Seeing as my daddy didn't kill me I'd say no my family's Air Force and Army all the way back. I'm Russell Taylor by the way." Russell introduced himself.

"Jimmy Palmer NCIS Medical Examiner well Assistant Medical Examiner." Jimmy replied.

"Nice to meet you Jimmy." Russell replied.

Tony shuffled down the street his hands shoved in his pockets. In the direction of NCIS from the bus he when Gibbs heard he was going to the bar after work he had made him leave his car at NCIS. Tony rarely drank on work nights and this morning was the first time he had a hangover in almost a year. He was relieved he remembered his hangover cure since the last time he had one was on a Sunday he was guaranteed off after a series of long and difficult cases. Though now days it was easier to get one. He had only drunk a lot the night before because it was Jimmy's last day of work before he started chemo. Tony entered the building went through security and the headed up to the Bullpen. Upon arrival he noticed Ducky with a young women about twenty two.

"Ah Anthony this is my new assistant Miss Lillian King." Ducky said pointing to the women.

"Yeah whatever I just want Jimmy back." Tony said flipping on his computer.

"Great a sexist." Lillian said.

"Now Lillian give him time." Ducky warned. "Anthony may I speak with you?" he asked.

Tony nodded and followed Ducky out of the room.

"Anthony try to be nicer remember how we acted with you when Jethro was retired." Ducky warned.

"YEAH WELL GIBBS WASN'T GOING TO DIE!" Tony screamed before storming into the elevator.

"Come on Duck you begged me to go with you to the opera when you got these tickets three months ago!" Gibbs argued.

"I know Jethro it's just Mr. Palmer began chemo today and Breena assured me that she would call me and inform me of how it went and here it is half past six and she has yet to call. I am quite concerned that something is wrong." Ducky explained.

"I'm aware of that Duck and stressed she will call when she can." Gibbs argued.

"Jethro take both tickets and invite someone else." Ducky replied.

"Duck opera ain't my thing I only agreed to go because you are my friend." Gibbs replied.

"Oh alright if you insist." Ducky retorted.

It was about ten minutes til intermission when a cellphone began to play "Fighting Scotland." Everybody looked around annoyed and Gibbs saw a couple hands head for pockets but Gibbs looked over to Ducky who was trying to sneak out of his seat.

"Oh honestly Duck!" Gibbs wailed as he followed Ducky out of the theater.

The two men eventually got out of the theater and Ducky answered his cellphone. Gibbs just walked around in a circle and waited for Ducky to get off the phone. After fifteen minutes Ducky finally got off the phone.

"Really Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh terribly sorry Jethro it's just I wanted to make sure that I got that call from Breena and that was her and terrific news everything went fine. Of course he is having the standard problems nausea and what not but he is resting and she is very positive." Ducky explained.

"Really that can't be a voice mail?" Gibbs asked annoyed.

"I am sure you'd be acting the exact same way!" Ducky barked.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs questioned.

"What if it were Ziva, Timothy, Abigail, or or Anthony!" Ducky demanded adding emphasis on Anthony to indicate that Tony was the one whose problems upset Gibb the most and whom would be the most likely to get ill.

"Why of course I'd be upset but Ducky you need to chill out!" Gibbs barked.

"YOU NEED TO CHILL OUT JETHRO!" Ducky demanded as he shoved Gibbs to the ground.

Gibbs landed in the gutter completely dumbfounded. He reached over, grabbed his left wrist, and let out a small whimper.

"Oh dear Jethro I am terribly sorry! I…I don't know what came over me." Ducky apologized extending his hand to help Gibbs up.

"Save it Ducky and find your own damn way home!" Gibbs barked as he stood up on his own and stormed off toward his car still holding his wrist.


	6. Trying To Cope

"Ah Jethro how's your arm?" Ducky asked not even looking up when Gibbs entered autopsy.

"Need the reports Duck." Was all Gibbs said.

"Alright Jethro Miss Lillian has them and seriously how are you." Ducky demanded.

"You broke it." Gibbs scoffed.

"You know Gibbs you should be nice to Dr. Mallard he's losing it." Lillian smirked as she entered.

It had been six weeks since Jimmy had left and so much had changed around NCIS. First off Ducky had gotten angry and shoved Gibbs down the night after Jimmy started chemo. Gibbs had broken his wrist and had been put on desk duty. He had got the cast off the day before but was told to wear an Ace bandage and was back in the field. Second Ducky had a new assistant Lillian King who nobody was particularly fond of. At first Ducky thought everybody was alienating her because they were mad she wasn't Jimmy and that was semi true especially of Tony. Then one day Ducky saw Tony trying to help her move a body and heard her telling him "Gee I better get used to this cause I'll be here full time when Jimmy dies." That's when Ducky realized she just enjoyed drama. Ducky had reported it to Vance but unfortunately finding a new assistant Medical Examiner on such short notice was not an easy job and his hands were tied. He chastised her and told Ducky if there were any more problems he would look for a replacement. Tony walked in not long after Gibbs left.

"Hey Ducky just want to let you know Boss-Man got his cast off he has to wear a brace but he is back in the field." Tony explained.

"Ah that's wonderful." Ducky replied.

"Gibbs is mental." Lillian said.

"He is not!" Tony argued.

"Lillian please be nice to Jethro he hasn't had it easy and Anthony arguing only makes it easier for her." Ducky replied.

"Whatever theirs too much drama down here I'm going back upstairs or to see Abby or something." Tony replied exiting.

"I don't get how you can feel bad for Gibbs he is completely insane and uncaring." Lillian said as Ducky was stitching up the body.

"Just be nice to him and leave me alone!" Ducky demanded.

"I'm just sick of all his I lost my family pity me garbage." Lillian replied.

"I'm taking lunch!" Ducky yelled before storming out.

Ducky returned two hours later which is way longer then he usually did. He typically was gone forty five minutes to an hour. When he returned he seemed troubled but not so much from the fight with Lillian he seemed to be more depressed.

"Ducky what's wrong?" Abby asked.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about Abigail." Ducky replied.

"Ducky are you OK?" McGee questioned.

"Not really." Ducky replied.

"Well what's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"It's nothing." Ducky replied.

"Tell us Ducky it will make you feel better." Tony said.

Everybody seemed concerned about Ducky Abby was pacing, flailing her arms, and ranting while McGee, Ziva, and Tony nervously IM'd each other despite Ducky being downstairs even Gibbs kept shooting nervous glances at the elevator. It was Tony who found out what was wrong though he went down to autopsy after Gibbs released his team. He kept pestering Ducky until he finally gave in to him.

"Ducky please tell me what's wrong. Please I hate seeing you upset. God is your health bad I can't lose you and Jimmy." Tony rambled.

The comment about Jimmy seemed to trouble Ducky.

"Oh God its Jimmy isn't it?" Tony asked.

Ducky nodded.

"What is it Ducky?" Tony asked.

"He had his check-up today he isn't responding as well to the chemo as well as the doctors had hoped." Ducky explained.

"Is…is he dying?" Tony asked whispering the word dying.

"No well not as far as I know it just means he is not responding well he starts his second cycle in two weeks." Ducky replied.

"But he could still die and now he may be more likely to die." Tony replied.

"I am afraid so Anthony." Ducky replied.

That night Tony went to the church where they had held Kate's funeral. He sat in his car for a while before finally gaining the courage to go in. He walked in the doors, sighed and walked in. He lit a prayer candle for Jimmy before sliding into one of the front pews.

"Haven't seen you around here before." A voice said from behind.

"Not really a religious man." Tony replied.

"Then what brings you now?" The man asked.

"One of my closest friends has been diagnosed with leukemia he has been out of work for six weeks doing chemo and today he found out he isn't responding as well as they had hoped." Tony explained.

"Well I will put him on the churches prayer list." The man replied.

"Are you the Minister?" Tony asked.

"No I just work the soup kitchen we run here a few nights a week. My name is Tom by the way." Tom introduced.

"What you think I was homeless or something?" Tony asked.

"No you are too well clothed and healthy looking." Tom replied.

"I wish it was me." Tony whispered.

"What?" Tom asked.

"I wish it was me who was sick and not Jimmy. I mean he's a newly-wed and probably the nicest guy in the world and he's just a kid then there's me this forty year old single man who isn't the nicest person." Tony explained.

"You shouldn't wish ill on yourself uh" Tom explained stopping on the name.

"Tony" Tony replied.

"You shouldn't wish ill on yourself any more than you would anyone else Tony." Tom replied.

"Well what the hell can I do for him?" Tony asked.

"Be a friend, pray for him, and if it must be physical sign up to donate marrow just in case even if you aren't a match you can help someone else." Tom replied.

"Thanks Tom" Tony replied before leaving.

The next morning Tony had one of his bi-yearly check-ups with Dr. Pitt. Gibbs knew Tony would be late and he figured he could see about signing up to donate marrow if he was just putting his name on a list it wouldn't take very long and if it did he'd just say there was a delay or something.

"Well Anthony the good news is everything seems normal and we should have your blood work results in in a couple of days but the good news is I doubt we will find any problems." Dr. Pitt said as he was wrapping up Tony's check-up. "Any questions or concerns?" he asked.

"Do you know anything about bone marrow transplantation?" Tony asked.

"Is there anything I need to know Anthony?" Dr. Pitt asked narrowing his eyes.

"It's not me it's my friend Jimmy Palmer." Tony replied.

"Oh that's a shame Jimmy seems like a nice guy. Does he need a transplant?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"No I just want to know what expect, what the testing is like and how long it would take me to register if he does wind up needing one." Tony explained.

"Unfortunately you cannot donate Anthony." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Well why not I can donate blood?" Tony asked.

"Well one a person who receives marrow has absolutely no immune system it's not just compromised like people receiving blood and if you had a flare anywhere in your body it would prove deadly for them. Though what worries me most about you in particular donating is your aichmophobia fear of needles. Donating marrow is a very taxing procedure which uses a large needle and I would be worried that would just be too much stress for your body. I mean the procedure in general, the needle, not to mention your friend being so ill. I would be worried you have a heart attack or develop an infection." Dr. Pitt explained.

Tony nodded.

"I am sorry Anthony and I wish Jimmy the best of luck." Dr. Pitt said as Tony left.

After Tony got his next appointment date he walked to his car to head to work at NCIS. As he drove he tried to think of ways to show support for Jimmy. When he drove past the barber-shop it hit him.

"Hat off DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as Tony entered the bullpen.

Tony sighed and removed his cap when he did everybody gasped.

"You got one minute to explain your baldness DiNozzo and it better not have anything to do with your appointment with Dr. Pitt." Gibbs said he always feared the worst after Tony's appointments.

"No it's not that I did it in solidarity with Palmer." Tony replied.

After lunch he went down to speak with Ducky about his appointment with Dr. Pitt.

"Ah Anthony how did your appointment go?" Ducky asked.

"It went fine I shaved my head for Palmer but, that's not the point." Tony said,

"Then what do you need Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Well I asked Dr. Pitt about don…" Tony started to explain before being cut off by Ducky's cellphone ringing

He pulled out and answered his phone. "Dr. Mallard"

"Ah hello Breena"

"I'm going to need you to calm down Breena"

"My God When?"

"Yes I will pass it on to everybody."

"Goodbye and I am so sorry."

"Ducky w…what is it?" Tony asked.

"It's Mr. Palmer he…he was rushed to the hospital about an hour ago." Ducky replied.

**A/N: BAM eventful chapter with a cliffhanger to boot. Will try to update sometime next week. Thanks for readinf**


	7. Hope For The Best Prepare For The Worst

Tony felt his knees go weak and as if the room was spinning when he heard Ducky say that Jimmy was in the hospital. Suddenly shaving his head seemed stupid. I mean oh he was bald like Jimmy but only Jimmy was dying. No Jimmy wasn't dying he couldn't die he just couldn't.

"Wh…what?" Tony asked once his brain was able to form words.

"Jimmy was rushed to the hospital so I guess I have a fulltime job." Lillian smirked.

"NO YOU DO NOT! YOU YOU'RE FIRED! I DON'T CARE WHAT VANCE SAYS! I'LL QUIT IF I HAVE TO BUT I CAN NOT STAND TO HAVE YOU AROUND ANYMORE LILLIAN!" Ducky shouted "NOW GET OUT OF MY MORGUE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Lillian glared at Ducky before storming out of autopsy.

"What's wrong with Jimmy?" Tony asked nervously.

Ducky took a deep breath "He went to bed not long after they got home yesterday Breena didn't think much of it she figured he was just depressed. He didn't wake up for dinner or anything but he has been doing that since he got ill. About an hour ago he needed to use the bathroom he got out of bed, took two steps and then collapsed. She went to help him up and he was burning up. She immediately called 911. The paramedics said his fever was 104.5 which is extremely dangerous for a healthy person. With him having leukemia it's very…very bad." Ducky explained.

"Will? Will he be OK?" Tony asked.

"I don't know Anthony. Though I believe it would be wise that we prepare for the worst." Ducky explained.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tony asked.

"Right now you can alert the team to Mr. Palmer's condition and that they need to get to Georgetown Hospital ASAP?" Ducky asked.

"Of course Ducky anything you need." Tony replied as he turned to leave.

He turned back and saw Ducky holding onto the table for dear life staring down at his reflection. His shoulders rose and fell several times. Tony almost went back to comfort the old man but realized how precious this time may be how fragile Jimmy was at the time he turned back around and continued on his way. First he stopped off at Abby's lab.

"Hey I was listening to that!" Abby exclaimed after Tony turned down her music.

"Abby I need you to follow me to the bullpen now." Tony said.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked realizing how upset Tony looked.

"I'll tell you in the bullpen!" Tony exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're OK DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked seeing how unhappy Tony looked as him and Abby entered the bullpen.

"I have some news." Tony said nervously.

"What is it Tony?" McGee asked.

"Yes are you OK?" Ziva asked.

"DiNozzo if I find out you are dying I will kill you!" Gibbs said sternly.

"T…Tony?" Abby asked nervously.

"It's not me it's Jimmy he he's in the hospital." Tony explained.

"How bad is it?" McGee asked.

"Bad dangerously high fever not sure what else or what exactly is wrong but it's bad." Tony explained.

"Where is he?" Abby demanded.

"Georgetown now let's go!" Tony replied.

They arrived at Georgetown and found a hysterical Breena trying to pull herself together in the waiting room. Abby was crying, McGee was consoling her trying to stay calm, Ziva stood back quietly, Gibbs was comforting Ducky who had semi collapsed into a chair, and Tony walked over and tried to console Breena even though he himself was on the verge of breaking down.

"How is he?" Tony asked.

"They won't let me see him!" Breena cried.

The color drained from Tony's face "Why not?" he asked nervously.

"They say I need to calm down and he is having tests done." Breena explained.

"He'll be OK." Tony assured.

"I hope you're right." Breena replied.

"Me too Jimmy is strong though and he won't give up easy." Tony said.

"Thanks hey your hair is gone." Breena said noticing Tony's baldness.

"Yeah I did it for Jimmy it was the least I could do. God I wish I could do more." Tony explained.

"Please just be a good friend and pray for him that's all we can do." Breena explained

Due to his condition Jimmy was only allowed one visitor for five minutes every hour. Abby didn't want to stay long so she went first Gibbs had sent Ziva home with her just in case she got to upset she'd have someone to console her. McGee had gone to get changes of clothes for Ducky and Breena after his visit since both planned to stay overnight with Jimmy and a few other things to make them more comfortable. Ducky had gone to call Jimmy's mom to inform her of Jimmy's condition. Tony was the last of the team to visit Jimmy after that it would just be Breena and Ducky. He walked into his friend's room and saw him lying on the bed completely still eyes closed. He was hooked up to all these machine and couldn't even breath on his own they had a respirator helping him. It broke Tony's heart he must have called Jimmy his best friend two hundred times in that five minute. The hardest thing for Tony was not crying though he knew it would only upset Jimmy and make him worse.

Gibbs shifted in the hospital chair, looked up and saw Ducky looking at him. Gibbs was still really mad about what happened that night but the old doctor looked so hurt and afraid. He realized he needed to make peace apologies were OK when it came to friends and this moment did show how truly fragile life was. Gibbs stood up and walked over his best friend.

"Listen Duck I am sorry I have been so cold to you it's just you really hurt me." Gibbs apologized.

"I am sorry about your arm Jethro I really am." Ducky replied.

"No it's not that I think I hurt it working on my boat and it just got worse when you pushed me." Gibbs explained.

"Then what's wrong Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"When you were acting like a child and implied I didn't care about Jimmy. I realize now you were just scared. Lord knows I'd be falling apart." Gibbs explained.

"Oh Jethro I didn't realize I was acting that way I was terrified of losing him still am. I am not as strong as you I will not be able to handle losing my protégé. My word how'd you lose a child and keep going?" Ducky explained.

"You cope and Jesus Ducky I fell apart with Kelly and Kate and Duck you are as strong as I am maybe stronger and that Palmer kid is as strong if not stronger than DiNozzo and Ziva may have been Mosad but that kid is my strongest agent." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you Jethro I will remember that." Ducky replied smiling slightly trying to hide his fear and pain.

McGee first went to Ducky's apartment grabbing him changes of clothes for several days so that he had options Ducky had requested that he drop his clothes off at NCIS because it was easier and safer for him to change in the NCIS locker room then in the hospital facilities. McGee also grabbed the book on the coffee table since he knew it was the one Ducky was reading along with two more just to make sure he had enough to keep his mind busy rather than just sitting in a chair worrying about Jimmy. McGee found a worn copy of "Deep Six" on the book shelf along with its sequel "Rock Hollow". His publisher had suggested he write another book and he was considering writing one with Pimmy Jalmer as a central character which he would hopefully dedicate to Jimmy's recovery and not his memory. After dropping Ducky's clothes off at NCIS he headed to the Palmer's apartment. He grabbed Breena some clean clothes and a few books for her he realized he had not gotten Ducky a pillow so he grabbed Breena's pillow and blanket off the bed. He noticed the Palmer's were low on food and their milk had expired that day. So he decided to run to the store since he had to get a pillow and blanket for Ducky and he didn't want to buy any perishables in case Jimmy's hospital stay was long. He opted to just go to Target. He bought a small travel pillow and a fleece blanket since he knew Ducky would be cold in the hospital and some frozen and canned foods for the Palmer's apartment. He dropped the food off at the apartment and made his way back to the hospital.

Gibbs had sent Tony to get coffee for everyone except for Ducky who had requested tea. There wasn't any in the cafeteria but he managed to charm a nurse into bringing him some from the lounge. A cafeteria worker gave Tony a tray to carry everything back on. He rounded the corridor to the ICU area where Jimmy was. Tony was just outside the waiting room about to open the door when he heard the loud beep of a heart monitor along with several other machines going off and all the doctors and nurses scrambling.

"_Code blue ICU bed 21! Code blue ICU bed 21!" _A monotone voice called over the intercom.

The tray dropped from Tony's hands and crashed to the floor causing the steaming hot liquids to come flying out of their cups thankfully missing himself and any people that might be behind him.

"Oh My God Palmer!" Tony cried.

**A/N: I know I am evil. It's bad I even have the urge to leave you hanging a while. Feedback is welcome and greatly appreciated. **


	8. Fear

"_Code blue ICU bed 21! Code blue ICU bed 21!"_ A monotone voice called over the intercom.

Gibbs's head shot up from the newspaper he was reading. When he heard that his gut had been telling him something bad was going to happen all day. That's why DiNozzo's strange behavior had disturbed him so much instead Jimmy Palmer who had been battling leukemia was in critical condition at Georgetown hospital. Gibbs was never really close with the boy but, Ducky loved him the way he loved DiNozzo and that kid was too young. Gibbs swears he saw his face on one of Kelly's class pictures. Now a code was being called meaning somebody had crashed meaning they were dead and Gibbs prayed it wasn't Palmer.

"Say Duck what bed is Palmer in?" Gibbs asked.

"21 Wh… NO! OH GOD NO!" Ducky cried.

"Duck come on relax. He'll be OK." Gibbs said trying to calm his friend.

It was too late Ducky was already kicking and punching at the air and screaming at the top of his lungs using words Gibbs was shocked the gentle old man even knew along with cursing God and begging for it to be him instead. Gibbs ran over to the door and flung it open accidently knocking over a catatonic Tony in the process.

"WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" Gibbs yelled knowing that reviving Jimmy was top priority but, still also knowing that Ducky needed help ASAP too.

Gibbs watched in terror as the doctors yelled and shocked Jimmy with the paddles. His heart breaking for Breena who was watching from as close as the doctors would allow as they tried to bring Jimmy back. He couldn't even look away because if he looked down he saw Tony in shock and if he looked back he saw Ducky flipping out. When they finally got Jimmy back a couple of the nurses ran over. One attended to Tony while the other went to check on Ducky. She realized she was going to need help and paged for assistance it took two large male doctors and the nurse to hold Ducky down and another to inject him with the sedative. Gibbs watched with fear in his heart as both Ducky and Tony were loaded onto gurneys and moved to another part of the hospital for observation.

McGee arrived an hour after the incident. As he rounded the corridor he passed a nurse going off duty.

"Visiting hours are over or are you staying overnight in the waiting room?" She asked.

"Oh no I'm just dropping some things off for some friends who are." McGee explained.

"Consider yourself lucky then been a crazy night here. A man coded and then a middle age man went catatonic when he heard the news and an older man had to be sedated." She replied.

"Oh God" McGee whispered offering the nurse a sympathetic look.

McGee turned and entered the ICU waiting room. His heart skipped a beat when he didn't see Ducky he wasn't so worried about Gibbs and Tony since only two visitors could stay in the ICU overnight and that would likely be Breena and Ducky. Unless Jimmy's mom arrived then Ducky would check into a nearby hotel. He surveyed the room further and found Breena curled into a ball in one of the recliners covered by an ancient hospital blanket. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder until she woke up.

'McGee?" Breena asked wearily turning rolling over revealing her red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"How's it going?" McGee asked instantly realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Oh McGee Jimmy died!" Breena cried.

All the blood drained from McGee's face "No" he whispered.

"Oh they revived him but he was dead for like five minutes." Breena sobbed.

"Oh God I am so sorry but, he will be OK you'll see." McGee tried to assure her.

"He hasn't regained consciousness yet." Breena replied.

"He will. Now here I brought these for you and bought you some non-perishables." McGee said handing her the supplies he had purchased.

"Thanks" Breena said pulling them into her arms.

"I got some for Ducky too where is he?" McGee asked.

"They had to sedate him after Jimmy coded and then Tony went catatonic." Breena explained.

"Oh no are they OK?" McGee asked.

"I don't know I just want to stay here and be near Jimmy." Breena whimpered.

"Alright are you OK alone?" McGee asked.

"Yes just go." Breena assured.

McGee left the ICU and headed to the main desk where he asked about Ducky and Tony. He was told they were in the same room. He walked in and found Gibbs sitting between Ducky and Tony looking distraught.

Gibbs was sitting in the hospital room between Ducky and Tony both men were asleep. Tony would wake up any time and provided he checked out OK would be released promptly to spend the rest of the night with Gibbs. Ducky however was sedated and likely wouldn't wake up until morning. He had really scared Gibbs it had taken him almost an hour to get his heart rate down after being sedated. Suddenly McGee arrived at the door.

"Hey Boss" McGee whispered.

"McGee" Gibbs greeted.

"I spoke to Breena." McGee replied.

"Oh how is Jimmy?" Gibbs asked

"They revived him." McGee replied.

"Did he crash again?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"No I didn't know if you knew or not. Anyway he is still unconscious." McGee explained.

"Is he responsive?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know that's all I could get out of Breena." McGee explained. "Now what's the deal with them?" he asked gesturing at Ducky and Tony.

"Tony was in shock but has stabilized and should wake up any time now when he does I will take him home with me. Ducky was hysterical and is under a pretty heavy sedation he won't be awake til morning and after almost an hour his heart rate just went down a few minutes ago so he may be kept for a while." Gibbs explained.

"Oh God I hope they are OK. I will pray for all three anyway I am going to go to go home actually I think I am going to stay with the girls. I want to tell them in person and I want to be with them just in case." McGee explained.

"Good idea McGee oh and McGee church sleep over rules boys in girls separate beds and if possible separate rooms." Gibbs called after McGee.

Gibbs sank back into his chair and sighed it was going to be a long night. A few minutes later Tony woke up.

"Nice to see you awake DiNozzo." Gibbs greeted

"Boss?" Tony asked in a groggy tone.

"Yes Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"What happened? Is Jimmy OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Jimmy was legally dead for several minutes and you went into shock when they made the code announcement." Gibbs explained.

"Why is Ducky here?" Tony asked.

"He had the opposite reaction as you and required sedation." Gibbs explained.

"Will Ducky and Jimmy be OK?" Tony asked concerned.

"I hope so Tony I hope so." Gibbs replied.

Around four am Gibbs woke up for his early morning jog and found Tony in the basement absent mindedly sanding on the boat.

"You're lucky Vance said he wanted you to stay home today DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked.

"Tell you what DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"That Jimmy still hasn't woken up!" Tony exclaimed.

"How did you know that?" Gibbs asked.

"I called McGee to ask him if Abby and Ziva were OK and he said Jimmy was still unconscious!" Tony cried.

"I'm sorry Tony you had been in shock I was worried it would be too much for you." Gibbs explained.

"I would have been fine am I really off today?" Tony asked.

"Yes now I want you to take it easy but I also want you to do me a favor." Gibbs said.

"Sure anything Boss?" Tony asked.

"Be with Ducky when he wakes up and maybe check in on Jimmy." Gibbs replied.

"On it Boss." Tony replied.

Tony did as he was told and made sure to be at Georgetown as soon as visiting hours began. Ducky woke up about fifteen minutes later.

"Anthony how is Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"Not good he still hasn't woken up." Tony explained.

"Why am I in a bed?" Ducky asked.

"You had to be sedated." Tony explained.

He stayed with Ducky a bit longer before going off to check on Jimmy. He arrived at the ICU and found Breena sipping coffee next to an older woman both seemed extremely distraught and tired and like their lives depended on each drop of coffee they drank.

"Hi Tony this is Eunice Jimmy's mom." Breena said.

"Hi Eunice I am Tony I work with Jimmy." Tony greeted.

"Hello nice to meet you Tony." Eunice replied.

"How is he?" Tony asked.

"My baby might be dying." Eunice said sadly.

"He'll be OK. He has to be." Tony assured placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you I can see why my Jimmy speaks so highly of you." Eunice replied.

"He's a good guy." Tony replied.

"Would you like to see him?" Breena asked.

"Like after you guys cause they gave me the day off." Tony explained,

"No now we need to wake up a bit more." Breena replied.

Tony nodded and went off to see his friend. Much to Tony's sadness Jimmy was still unconscious. Then three minutes into Tony's five minute visit. Jimmy had a massive seizure. Tony was just standing by Jimmy's bed holding his hand begging him to wake up. When suddenly he started to twitch at first Tony thought he was waking up then his eyes rolled in the back of his head, the twitching became violent, and his machines started buzzing. The seizure caused Jimmy to crash again and this time they were one shock away from giving up when Jimmy's heart finally started to beat unfortunately his eyes remained closed.

Completely shaken Tony went back to be with Ducky until he was released. Ducky wanted to go to NCIS and Tony didn't want to be alone. So Tony agreed to drive him. Upon arrival Ducky went upstairs to speak with Vance and Tony went to the bullpen but wound up being sent to an elevator conference with Gibbs.

"I thought I told you to take it easy!" Gibbs ordered.

"Jimmy had a seizure in front of me and coded again!" Tony cried.

"Oh God Tony." Gibbs whispered.

"I'm so scared Boss." Tony sobbed.

"It'll be OK DiNozzo." Gibbs assured.

"No it won't Boss. I lied to Breena to protect her! Jimmy is dying I just know it!" Tony sobbed.

**A/N: The next chapter will have Ducky/Jimmy friendship and Tiva and McAbby.**


	9. Need A Friend

When the door to Vance's office flung open he didn't even look up figuring it was just Jethro angry about something he had done. He just kept working on his report until he heard a Scottish accent call his name. He looked up and saw Ducky looking at him with angst filled eyes.

"What can I do for you Dr. Mallard?" Vance asked.

"I assume you are aware of the events of yesterday?" Ducky asked.

"Dr. Palmer being hospitalized?" Vance asked.

"No the other thing." Ducky replied.

"Ah yes the termination of Lillian King." Vance replied.

"Yes" Ducky replied.

"She has been officially let go from NCIS." Vance replied.

"Leon I have to ask why Lillian was hired in the first place I know for a fact there are plenty of qualified med students out there Sarah Knox for example and Mr. Palmer's former med school recommended sent over a list of students interested in entering the field." Ducky asked.

Vance sighed. "Lillian's father Jasper was my partner when Jackie was pregnant with Kayla. She was about eight months along when our cover was blown and the suspect opened fire Jasper knew how much I wanted to see my little girl so when a bullet was heading my way Jasper stepped in front of me. He died from complications two days later on Lillian's eighth birthday. I had promised him I would care for Lillian, his wife Denise, and their so Davies who is only a year older than Kayla. After Jasper died Denise sent Lillian to live with her aunt for a few months while she got her life together Davies had been premature and had some problems he's OK now though. Anyway Lillian's aunt let her get away with everything and when she came back Denise tried to break her of that but she'd just play the guilt card. When Lillian announced she wanted to be a Medical Examiner two years ago I wanted to give her a job but Jimmy was already employed here and the budget would only allow when one full time assistant ME and I knew everybody would be pissed at me if I fired Jimmy so I just let it go. Then when Jimmy became ill I offered Lillian the job thinking she had grown up but, clearly she has not and I am not going to help her anymore until she gets her act together. I am sorry Dr. Mallard I will look for someone else." Vance explained.

"Leon would it be possible for me to work alone?" Ducky asked.

"Are you sure you can handle that Dr. Mallard?" Vance asked.

"I will try but if I need help I will ask for it." Ducky assured.

"Alright then Dr. Mallard and we are all praying for Jimmy." Vance replied.

"Thank You" Ducky replied.

"What exactly is wrong with him?" Vance asked.

"He caught an infection." Ducky replied.

Gibbs stood in the elevator trying to calm Tony who was freaking out about Jimmy. Apparently he was in really bad shape and Tony was convinced he was going to die. When McGee needed his help with a cold case he was entering into the computer. It was a case from early in Gibbs's Probie days and something in the paperwork didn't seem right so he wanted compare it against Gibbs's firsthand experience. Gibbs asked Ziva to go and talk to Tony while he helped McGee. Ziva nodded and went to comfort Tony in the elevator.

"Gibbs tells me Jimmy isn't doing too well." Ziva commented

"I don't think he is going to make it." Tony explained.

"Stay positive Tony it will benefit him." Ziva replied.

"How the hell can I stay positive? Heck why does it have to be Jimmy he doesn't deserve this!" Tony demanded.

"Does anyone deserve cancer? Really?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah well it shouldn't be Jimmy!" Tony shouted.

"I know Tony. Now I hear you are staying with Gibbs and he is going to repair something at Abby's church tonight so how bout I come over and we talk?" Ziva asked.

"OK" Tony replied.

After his talk with Director Vance Ducky decided to go visit Jimmy again. He was happy that he was allowed to see Jimmy right away. He walked into the room and took Jimmy's hand. He still had not woken up.

"Mr. Palmer it's me Dr. Mallard listen we need you to wake up. Please we cannot lose you poor Anthony saw you have a seizure this morning and is so distraught he says he may not be able to visit you anymore." Ducky said. "If you can hear me Mr. Palmer please wake up."

Suddenly Jimmy's machines started to go off.

"No not again." Ducky prayed as the doctors shoved him out.

He went and waited with Breena who was almost inconsolable. Thankfully Breena had sent Eunice to the house to sleep in a real bed. Finally a young doctor walked in it probably a freshman at Georgetown Med School. On some kind of shadowing.

"Were you able to revive him?" Ducky asked.

"No" the doctor replied.

Ducky's body tensed and Breena started to cry.

"So you're saying Mr. Palmer is dead?" Ducky asked.

"Oh no nothing like that he didn't need to be revived he wasn't coding he is waking up." The doctor explained.

"Can we go see him?" Breena asked.

"Of course" the doctor replied.

"Both of us?" Ducky asked.

"Yes" the doctor replied.

Ducky and Breena walked into the Jimmy's room and saw him lying in the bed while he wasn't strong enough to sit up his eyes were open. Breena went over a moved his bed up.

"Dky? Brna?" Jimmy asked tiredly.

"What's wrong with him?" Breena asked.

"Mr. Palmer are you alright?" Ducky asked.

"Dcky?" Jimmy asked again.

"I'm getting a doctor." Ducky said walking out.

"OK Mr. Palmer I need to ask you a few questions." The neurologist Dr. Anderson said.

Jimmy had a brief moment of confusion before nodding in agreement.

"OK what is todays date?" Dr. Anderson asked.

Jimmy thought for a second but couldn't think of it which wasn't that much of a concern since he had been asleep for three days.

"OK who is our president?"

"Bma." Jimmy slurred.

"He is right but the slurring is concerning me. I am ordering a brain scan but I am almost certain he has brain damage between dying twice, how long it took him to come back, the high temperature, and the seizure there is almost no way he doesn't have some degree with any luck it is temporary however I would be prepared for it to be permeate." Dr. Anderson explained.

Jimmy look at Breena both had tears in their eyes and Ducky just shook his head and left the room.

Tony was sitting on his bed in Gibbs's room holding the teddy bear Abby got him the last time he was in the hospital. He knew he was way too old for such a thing when he wasn't in the hospital but it gave him comfort. So he had held it through Jimmy's illness. When Gibbs walked in.

"Hey Tony" Gibbs said quietly.

"Hey Boss" Tony replied.

"Listen I just got a call from Ducky Jimmy is awake." Gibbs explained.

"That's great can I visit him?" Tony asked.

"Listen they are running tests and there is almost a one hundred percent chance that he has brain damage." Gibbs explained.

"Is he going to get better?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs replied placing his hand on Tony's shoulder. He really had to fight to keep the tears back for at that moment it wasn't like he was telling his grown SFA that news it was as if he had delivered the news to a small child.

Abby paced her lab nervously. She was waiting for some blood work that she had run on herself. The results would be done any second now and she was extremely nervous.

"Why didn't I just go to the doctor?" She thought.

The machine dinged and she walked over to it holding her Caf-Pow. She looked at her computer and the beverage slipped from her hands.

"Oh no Gibbs is going to kill me." She whispered to herself.

**A/N: Please review and new chapter will be up sometime next week. Kind of a cliffhanger at the end but you should be able to guess what's wrong with Abby pretty easily if you really think about the very last line of the chapter and what I said was going to happen in this chapter at the end of the last chapter.**


	10. Good and Bad News

Abby looked at the results on her computer screen a second time there was no denying it. She sighed and almost on que the elevator opened and Gibbs walked in.

"Hey Abbs" Gibbs greeted.

"Hi Gibbs" Abby said under her breath.

"You OK Abbs I brought you a Caf-Pow?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't have it." Abby replied.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm pregnant." Abby replied nervously.

"Are you sure? Do you know who the father is? Do you have any idea how far along you are?" Gibbs asked.

"I ran the blood test myself, McGee, and it happened the night we found out Jimmy was sick so about six weeks." Abby replied.

"Well I can't say I'm thrilled about this but you and McGee are consenting adults and I am sure he will support you guys however I'd still like you to go to the doctor for another blood test and just to make sure everything is OK." Gibbs calmly replied.

"OK" Abby agreed.

"Look I want you to see the doctor ASAP and if you aren't ready to tell him yet I will take you." Gibbs replied.

"OK I think I will wait to tell McGee until I am sure about everything." Abby replied.

The OBG-YN at Bethesda managed to squeeze Abby in at the end of the day. Gibbs managed to sneak Abby out a few minutes early by saying he wanted to take her to see Jimmy.

"Alright Miss. Scuito you are about six weeks and everything looks good baby's developing normally you we want to see you again at twelve weeks now unless you have any concerns we are done here." The doctor explained.

"No everything is just fine and I will see you at twelve weeks." Abby replied.

"So you OK Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah now let's go tell McGee." Abby replied.

Gibbs drove Abby to McGee's apartment and walked her up to his unit. He offered to leave and wait in the car but Abby said she wanted him there.

"Hey Abby hey Boss." McGee greeted.

"McGee uh I uh I mean." Abby stammered.

"What is it Abby just spit it out?" McGee asked.

"McGee I'm pregnant!" Abby blurted out.

"Is it mine? Are you sure?" McGee asked.

"Yes I ran the blood test myself and I got an ultrasound today I am about six weeks." Abby explained.

"OK Abby I will help you raise the kid if you want to get married I will." McGee replied.

"Alright but if we do get married I want to do it soon so Jimmy can come I talked to Breena last night and his doctors are meeting with her today and she said she doesn't think he has much longer." Abby explained.

"That's too bad. How about you come in and we talk about some things." McGee replied.

"I'll just wait out here until you two are done." Gibbs said.

"No Boss you go I'll drive her home." McGee replied.

Tony sat in his car outside of Georgetown Hospital. He knew he needed to go see Jimmy he had promised but it was hard seeing Jimmy in his current state. Along with battling leukemia and a nasty infection he had suffered brain damage. His speech which had been impaired had recovered but the doctors had told Breena his legs were paralyzed and he had limited mobility in his arms she also said he had trouble swallowing and will have to use a feeding tube from now on. Finally he got out of the car and walked in. He made his way to Jimmy's room Breena was standing outside looking dejected.

"Hey Breena what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Hi Tony oh you can go in and see Jimmy I just needed to step out for a second." Breena explained.

"No you look upset why?" Tony asked.

"Jimmy's doctors talked to us today and they said right now Jimmy only has three months at most I mean they are going to try chemo and a marrow transplant. The new chemo is so strong he can't leave the hospital. I don't even want to put him through that but they said it may give him more time and he doesn't want to leave me after only nine months." Breena explained tears falling from her eyes.

"Can't you deny his treatment?" Tony asked.

"No he is still competent and capable of making his own decisions." Breena explained.

"Hey it'll be OK." Tony said before walking into Jimmy's room.

"Tony!" Jimmy said excitedly.

"Hey Gremlin" Tony greeted.

"I don't want to leave her." Jimmy said suddenly.

"I know man and I hope everything to goes well." Tony replied.

"Are you going to get tested to be a marrow donor?" Jimmy asked.

"I can't because I had the plague." Tony explained.

"Oh" Jimmy replied.

Gibbs set down his hammer and took a sip of bourbon he was just about to go to work when Tony came down the stairs he sat on the landing in the middle of the case.

"Hey DiNozzo" Gibbs said.

"Hey Boss" Tony sighed.

"What's wrong DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Jimmy only has three months they are hoping a marrow transplant and his next round of chemo will help. I don't think anything will help he doesn't want to hurt Breena though." Tony explained.

"I'm sorry DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"I think I'm going to go grab a shower." Tony said standing up.

"Hey DiNozzo I think I'm going to ask Vance if he can have some people come and test NCIS employees marrow for Palmer." Gibbs called.

Tony smiled he had no idea Gibbs cared that much about Jimmy even if it was just because of his illness it was still a nice thing to see.

Breena held Jimmy's hand in the dark hospital room there were only about ten minutes left in visiting hours. She hated that she couldn't be with him all the time. She knew once he was out of crisis she would have to go to work. She didn't want to but she needed to help pay medical bills. She was sick of sleeping in the hospital waiting room but was terrified that if she left he would die and she wouldn't be there. She looked down at him Jimmy was never a big man but he had muscle now he was so thin she could see most of his bones and his skin was almost transparent. She hated that he was willing to put himself through so much pain just to stay with her. She hated that she couldn't donate bone marrow to him but she got tested when he was first diagnosed and was not a match. Tony had called and told her that Gibbs was arranging for people at NCIS to get tested.

"Everyone at your job cares about you Jimmy." Breena whispered to him.

Jimmy didn't hear what she said though he was into too deep of a sleep. Though he had been awake for two hours today not together though his longest period of consciousness had been half an hour and that was probably the longest he had been awake in the past four days. She was glad his speech impairment had only lasted for the first time he woke up and that he was awake for Tony's visit. A nurse walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Breena visiting hours are over. I'll take real good care of him tough so don't worry about it." He said.

"Thanks Dan I'll be in the waiting room if anybody needs me." Breena replied.

Eunice Palmer hated to leave her son when he was so sick but since Breena had told her he only had a few months she wanted to stay longer. So she needed to go back to her place to get more clothes and get her cat from her neighbor. Ducky had offered her his spare bedroom and she had graciously accepted. She hated to think that she was more than likely going to outlive her only child. She hated that Jimmy was an only child and had no siblings to donate marrow and Ducky had said that she and him were too old. Though Breena had also said that a lot of people at NCIS were getting tested she prayed of them was a match Jimmy was AB- so finding a match was going to be hard.

"Please just let him be OK." Eunice whispered.

**A/N: So Abby was pregnant. I am not sure if marrow transplants are done by blood type though I should have researched it. New chapter should be posted next Friday. Please review.**


	11. The Least We Can Do

Jimmy's doctors said that he was well enough to come home for the weekend before his second round of chemo began. Tony wanted to have a movie and videogame marathon but Breena had to put her foot down on that one telling a disappointed Tony that Jimmy was just too weak and tired for that much activity. They did manage to get her to bring him by NCIS on Friday afternoon. That's when Tony noticed how frail Jimmy was. He had been pretty covered up in the hospital so it wasn't so obvious but when Breena wheeled him in it became clear the terrible condition he was in. He had no color and looked almost skeletal his NCIS sweatshirt hanging off of him. Breena didn't want him to catch any germs so she made everyone wear masks and that the get together stuck to the bullpen which Vance had sprayed down with Lysol he also made everyone wash and put sanitizer on their hands. Unfortunately despite beating the infection Jimmy couldn't stay awake so she had to take him home after only a very short visit.

The NCIS bone marrow drive was the Wednesday of Jimmy's second week of chemo. Unless a case was caught then it would be bumped up to a later date. There was no real rush since they had to wait until after Jimmy's chemo cycle ended. About two-thirds of the people at HQ had signed up to get tested. Along with all of Team Gibbs except Tony and Ducky (who was too old) everybody from cooperate to janitorial staff had signed up. Vance had decided to dismiss everybody by team. Tony was hoping they wouldn't catch a case since they had just had two back to back that were semi-overlapping and he really wanted to be able to see Jimmy in the hospital. He hadn't been able to due to the long hours associated with the case. When it was Team Gibbs and Abby's turn to go out and get tested Tony stood up to go and show support for his team. Not expecting that he would be corned by a furious McGee in the elevator. Though when it happened Tony really wished he hadn't been too embarrassed to tell the team.

"So you can take advantage of a piece free time where we don't have to do paperwork but you can't bother to sign up?" McGee asked.

"It's not like that McGee." Tony argued.

"Honestly DiNozzo you claim Palmer is your best friend but you can't care to even get tested." McGee argued.

"I want to I really do!" Tony shot back.

"Then why don't you because you are afraid of needles pretty selfish Tony!" McGee yelled.

"Dammit Probie I am not getting tested because I can't!" Tony shouted.

"Why not?" McGee asked in a softer tone with a hint of concern.

"I asked Dr. Pitt at my last appointment a few weeks ago and he said that it was too much of a risk because of me having the plague and yes McFruaid because of my fear of needles he said it is actually a risk to my health." Tony explained.

"I'm sorry Tony." McGee replied.

"It's cool just from now on don't jump to conclusions." Tony replied.

"I will try to remember to get the story before I get angry at someone from now on." McGee replied.

The two walked out together they arrived outside just in time to see Abby running back towards the building crying. McGee's eyes widened in concern while Tony gave him a you're her fiancée and baby daddy so you ask her what's up look.

"Abby what's wrong?" McGee asked.

"I can't donate and it sucks because I know I am at least a blood match I know everyone at NCIS's blood types." Abby tearfully explained.

"Why won't they test you Abby?" Tony asked.

"Because I am pregnant and I can't donate while pregnant and by the time I'm not anymore it will be too late for Jimmy!" Abby cried.

"I'm sorry Abby but I am sure they will find somebody to donate to Jimmy though." McGee replied.

"Hey what about your brother Kyle he is the same blood type as you so he could be a match?" Tony asked.

"He donated that kidney last year and doesn't want to donate marrow anymore because he doesn't want to stress his body that much anymore. I know because I asked him about it at lunch the other day." Abby explained.

"Oh well that makes sense now again they will find a donor for Jimmy even if they have to go to the national registry." McGee assured.

"I know McGee I just really wanted to help him." Abby replied.

"Me too Abby but I can't either since I had the plague I just came out for moral support." Tony explained.

Abby walked back towards the building now much calmer and Tony followed. While McGee headed towards the bus. On his way he past Gibbs.

"Hey Boss I see you got tested how bad was it?" McGee asked.

"Not bad for me anyway." Gibbs replied.

"That's good." McGee replied.

"Hey what was wrong with Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh she was just upset cause they won't let her get tested to be a donor for Jimmy because she is pregnant and by the time our baby is born it will be too late for Jimmy." McGee explained.

"Poor Abby that must be hard for her." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah she is really upset but Tony calmed her down." McGee explained.

"Hey why isn't DiNozzo donating you'd think his name would have been the first on the list." Gibbs explained.

"I'll let him catch you up on that." McGee replied.

"Okay" Gibbs replied.

"Alright Mr. McGee we are done here we call for further testing if you are a match or if there are any problems you need to know about. So you can return to work." The nurse told McGee.

"When can I expect a call back?" McGee asked.

"In the next couple days." The nurse replied.

McGee nodded and headed back to NCIS.

That night Team Gibbs had gone to visit Jimmy after work. Jimmy was having a really bad day so Breena and the doctors requested that they adhere to the ICU visiting rules even though Jimmy was in the regular oncology floor. Though they did not have to wait an hour between visits though a couple minutes between visits was strongly encouraged.

"Hey Gremlin" Tony said

"Hey Tony" Jimmy groaned.

"How are you doing buddy?" Tony asked.

"OOOOOOOOWWW" Jimmy moaned.

"Oh shit Palmer what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"I hurt so bad Tony!" Jimmy cried.

"You don't have to do this." Tony replied.

"I can't leave her Tony I just can't!" Jimmy cried.

"Can I do anything for you?" Tony asked.

"C…can you go I hurt so bad I just." Jimmy sobbed.

"Please feel better." Tony whispered leaving.

After the incident at the hospital Tony was emotionally drained so he stayed with Gibbs as he had been he just had a hard time staying alone since Jimmy got sick. The only difference was that tonight he was missing going out for drinks with the others. Gibbs had begged him to go with them but in the end the two men wound up in the basement sipping bourbon.

"So DiNozzo why didn't you sign up to be tested to be a donor for Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"Dr. Pitt said I couldn't cause I had the plague too much of a risk for both of us." Tony replied.

"Why is it too much of a risk for you?" Gibbs asked.

"He is worried that the size of the needle coupled with the stress would just be too much for my body basically." Tony explained.

"Understandable." Gibbs replied.

"I guess still feel bad I can't help though." Tony replied.

"You were the one who inspired us to have the drive so you did help DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Boss." Tony replied.

The next night Gibbs had the house to himself Tony had gone somewhere with Ziva and was thinking about crashing at her place that night. Gibbs loved Tony and enjoyed the company and life he brought to the house but he enjoyed the time alone. He was also relieved that Tony was going out Gibbs was kind of worried about him after skipping out on the team the previous night. He was just going back to working on his boat when he heard his cellphone ring.

"Gibbs"

"Oh you are from the bone marrow drive."

"Excuse me"

"So you are saying I need to report to Georgetown Hospital first thing tomorrow?"

**A/N: OK another cliffhanger. Will post a new chapter next Friday. I actually wrote this on Sunday but wanted to wait to post it. I also wound up rewriting a good chunk of it last night so I am glad that I waited. I hope it is good please review.**


	12. Why?

Gibbs stepped into the elevator at NCIS and sighed. He had spent the morning at Georgetown getting tests done. Now he was making a quick trip to Abby's lab just to say hi. The door closed behind him and he pushed the button for the floor of her lab. The elevator moved down between floors then jerked to a stop. Being unprepared for it the movement lurched his body slightly. He turned to see Tony behind him holding onto the emergency stop lever.

"What the hell DiNozzo?" Gibbs hissed.

"What the hell? You're asking me what the hell?" Tony barked.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked.

"You weren't here this morning." Tony replied.

"Yeah what's it to ya?" Gibbs asked.

"Well you didn't say anything about being out. You just told me I was in charge this morning then left the house. Anyway I had McGee and Abby track your cellphone and we tracked you to the oncology ward at Georgetown. What gives?" Tony demanded.

"I just went for a few tests DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Oh that's so much better! Dammit Boss it's bad enough that Palmer is sick and probably going to die. Now I find out that you are getting tests in oncology. Please tell me you aren't sick I can't handle it Boss. I really can't!" Tony replied.

"It's OK Tony I'm not sick." Gibbs assured.

"Then why are you having tests?" Tony demanded.

Gibbs sighed. "Look I wasn't going to say anything about this but I got called back by the bone marrow people." He explained.

"You were a match for Palmer?" Tony squealed.

"No" Gibbs replied.

"Then why did they call you back for tests?" Tony asked.

"I wasn't a match for Jimmy but there is this little girl. They ran my samples and found that I am an almost perfect match for this little girl in Tacoma Park. I had written on the form that I was donating in memory of Kelly since Jimmy is just a couple months older than her. So they were real interested in me helping her." Gibbs explained.

"That is amazing do you know anything about her?" Tony asked.

"Her named is Jamie and she is eight years old the age Kelly was when she died. Her parents died in a car wreck a couple years ago. Her grandma has been raising her ever since. Anyway she had a couple minor injuries nothing too serious but when her grandma took her back for a follow up she still had this huge bruise. It was two weeks old and hadn't faded at all so they ran tests and found out she had leukemia. This is her last hope and I am really hoping that everything checks out and I can help her." Gibbs explained.

"Well I really wish that you had been a match for Jimmy but, I know how much it would mean to you if you could help save a little girl. Good luck." Tony replied.

Tony pulled the lever again and the elevator moved down to Abby's lab.

Director Vance walked through the halls of Georgetown. He was the only one who hadn't visited Jimmy during his hospital stay. So since Jackie had taken the kids to get coats and he was meeting them at Chili's at seven he had time to pay him a quick visit. He found himself outside the room number the receptionist had given him and looked in the window. He saw Breena sitting on the bed holding hand. The others were right this was killing her. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if it were Jackie in that bed and they had twenty years and two kids the Palmers only had a few months and no kids. Suddenly Breena looked up and saw him. She stood up and walked out.

"You can go see him" Breena said.

Vance walked in the room and sat in the chair by Jimmy's bed.

"Hi Jimmy" he said calmly.

"WOW getting a visit from the director maybe I really am dying." Jimmy joked.

"Nah I just thought I'd come by." Vance explained.

"Oh thanks sir." Jimmy replied.

"So how are you doing?" Vance asked.

"I feel like crap most of the time." Jimmy replied.

"I'm sorry" Vance replied.

He stayed with Jimmy until he needed to get ready to go meet his family then he stood and left offering Jimmy a handshake on the way out.

Jimmy sat alone in his bed after Vance left Breena was still getting dinner downstairs so he was alone. As much as he hated to admit it he was terrified that the joke he made with Vance was true. Nobody had been a match for him at NCIS so he was going into the national registry. He had five chemo sessions left then he would be ready for the transplant. Unless they never found a match or he wasn't eligible then he was going to die.

That evening Tony decided to stop by the grocery store to pick up a few things for Gibbs on the way home from work. It was the least he could do since Gibbs had invited him into his home to him. Tony was beyond grateful for the hospitality. He was walking out of the store when it happened. He switched one of his grocery bags to the other arm and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Dylan go help that old man with his groceries." A mom called to her son.

"Mom we're already late!" Dylan whined.

Tony put his groceries in his car and went to see if he could help the gentlemen himself so Dylan could get wherever he needed to be. He walked towards the cart Dylan was holding.

"Here kid I'll finish you can go." Tony said.

"Thanks Mr.!" Dylan called

Tony pushed the cart to the old man's car and for the second time that night he stopped dead in his tracks. The old man sitting in the car was Ducky. Tony knew that Ducky was in his eighties but he had always looked closer to Gibbs's age. Now however Ducky had rapidly aged. Aside from looking older and fragile Tony had also noticed Ducky needed to stop and rest a lot more than he did in the past. Tony was beginning to worry that if Jimmy died it would kill Ducky as well.

"Oh hello Anthony." Ducky greeted semi embarrassed.

"Hi Ducky just helping with your groceries." Tony replied.

"Oh uh thank you Anthony." Ducky replied.

Tony loaded Ducky's groceries into his car and then headed back to his own. He climbed in, rolled up the windows, and turned up his radio. Gripping onto the steering wheel and started to cry.

"Why is this happening!" He yelled.

He had lost track of how many times he had asked that question that last few months. He sat alone in his car and just let himself fall apart until his phone rang. He picked it up.

"You got DiNozzo."

"Tony where are you? You said you'd be home hours ago."

"Oh sorry boss I lost track of time I'll be right home."

**A/N: Sorry to anyone who wanted Gibbs to donate to Jimmy. This will fit into the end of the story though. Anyway new chapter late next week please review.**


	13. Night

The transplant was scheduled for one week from the Monday after Gibbs had been confirmed as a match for Jamie. He had been to the hospital several times for additional tests and just to make sure everything checked out. He had even met Jamie and her grandmother and met her grandmother for coffee several times. The first couple times were innocent enough just meeting in the hospital cafeteria when they were visiting. Then they went to the diner he frequented and finally he brought her home. The only member if Team Gibbs who had met Jamie was Tony and that's only because he was the only one besides the director who knew what was going on. On the Saturday before the transplant Gibbs invited everyone to his house for dinner. Saying he had an announcement leaving the team abuzz with speculations.

"What do you think Gibbs's news is?" McGee whispered to Ziva.

"Perhaps he is getting married again." Ziva replied.

"Nah we would have met a girl if that were the case." McGee replied.

"Well what's your idea?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe he's moving." McGee replied.

"No he loves that house." Ziva replied.

Down in Autopsy Ducky and Abby had a similar conversation.

"Ducky" Abby called.

"Oh Abigail to what do I owe oh the pleasure?" Ducky asked.

"Did Gibbs tell you what his big news is?" Abby asked.

"No he did not." Ducky replied.

"What do you think it is?" Abby asked.

"Personally my theory is that he is retiring early he doesn't have to for a year but maybe he wants to early." Ducky replied.

"No he wouldn't retire maybe he is going on vacation sailing to Mexico again or something." Abby replied.

"I do not know Abigail but it is not any of our business either way. Until he makes the announcement I think it would be wise to not talk about it so that rumors do not spread." Ducky replied.

"Oh OK" Abby replied disappointed.

That evening everybody gathered at Gibbs's house promptly at eighteen hundred hours. They first gathered in the living room for drinks and Gibbs's announcement. Ducky, McGee, and Abby sat on the couch while Tony and Ziva sat on the floor by the fire place. Gibbs cam in poured everybody but Abby a glass of wine. For Abby he poured a glass of sparkling grape juice.

"Oh fancy." Abby squeaked.

"Yeah I used to do the same thing for Kelly when Shannon and I would celebrate." Gibbs replied with a far off look in his eyes.

"Are you OK Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gibbs replied snapping back to normal.

"You summoned us here with news Jethro and we are all anxious to hear it." Ducky commented.

"Yeah Boss what is it?" McGee asked.

"Yes we are all curious." Ziva replied.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Abby cried.

"Anthony I figured you would be the most curious of any of us are you OK?" Ducky asked.

"Oh uh yeah I'm fine. Tell us Boss." Tony replied covering up that he knew.

"Alright do you guys remember the bone marrow drive we had for Jimmy?"

"Yes" McGee and Ziva replied.

"Are you a match?" Abby asked.

"Why of course but Breena said that there were no matches for Jimmy at NCIS." Ducky replied.

"That's because I'm not a match for him?" Gibbs replied.

"Then what is the big news?" Ziva asked.

"They found out I am a match for an eight year old girl in Tacoma Park." Gibbs explained.

"Really when can we meet her?" Abby asked.

"That's wonderful Jethro when is the surgery?" Ducky asked.

"Won't the marrow die when she is still young?" Ziva asked.

"What about the team?" McGee asked.

"I will answer you one at a time. Abby you can meet her once she is recovered from the surgery. Duck it is Monday morning. Ziva marrow is not like organs she could still reject it though. McGee Tony will be in charge Monday and Tuesday." Gibbs explained.

"Will you need someone to take care of you?" Ducky asked.

"I will be in the hospital until Monday evening and my dad is driving down." Gibbs replied.

"Jack's coming?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Yeah he's driving down Sunday evening and back up Tuesday evening." Gibbs explained.

"Cool" Tony replied.

After dinner the team left Gibbs and Tony alone at the house. Tony followed Gibbs down to the basement. They stood around the boat Gibbs did most of the work while Tony sanded and passed Gibbs the tools he needed.

"You nervous?" Tony asked.

"Not really for me worried about Jamie though." Gibbs replied.

"She will be fine Boss." Tony assured.

"I know it's just she is the same age as Kelly and Marry-Anne that's her grandmother would be so distraught if." Gibbs replied avoiding the word died.

"Be positive" Tony replied.

"I could tell you the same thing." Gibbs replied.

"I know it's just with Jimmy it seems like everything has gone wrong and every tiny step forward he takes he gets knocked back two huge ones. God he looks like shit he can barely sit up. Breena looks homeless he hair is a mess she goes days without showering and changing. She cries all the time it's so unfair. His mom is only two years older than you but looks older than Ducky. God he's aged too he actually looks frail Boss frail. It's hard to be positive." Tony replied.

"I'm Jamie's last hope." Gibbs replied.

"I hate this!" Tony yelled before running upstairs.

Ducky climbed into his bed. After the dinner at Gibbs's house. It wasn't that he was unhappy about Gibbs helping the little girl but he so wished that somebody could help Mr. Palmer. From the way Breena spoke it didn't sound like he had much time. They had found out weeks ago that even with chemo he may only have three months. They had all been praying that he would beat the odds and everything would return to normal. Unfortunately it did not look like that would be the case. Still he tried to remain positive. He tried to sleep but couldn't with Eunice crying in the next room.

Ziva was alone in her apartment. Gibbs was going to give bone marrow to some random little girl but couldn't help Jimmy. None of this medical stuff made any sense to her all she knew was that she hated seeing Tony so upset. He hadn't pranked McGee or snooped through her stuff in weeks. He showed up to work on time and left right away. He didn't go out with the team anymore he just hung out in Gibbs's basement. She could not go in there because of Ari so she only saw Tony at work. She was in love with him and hated seeing the man she wanted to marry like that. She just wanted her Tony back.

Jimmy lay in his hospital bed. Visiting hours were over so his mom had gone home with Ducky and Breena was in the waiting room. His roommate a twenty-five year old with breast cancer was sound asleep. Jimmy felt sorry for him even though he wasn't as sick as him or some of the other patients. It would have to be hard to be a man with that illness. Jimmy realized he had to face his mortality because the odds of him leaving this place alive were almost non-existent.

Abby and McGee scoured the real-estate section trying to find a place to live. For now they were at McGee's because it was better for two people and even had room for the baby if need be. If she lifted her shirt Abby had a small bump. They looked at each other with hopeful eyes. It was a confusing time. They were probably going to have to say goodbye to an old friend but at the same time they were going to welcome a new life very soon. Suddenly Abby jumped up.

"Abbs what's wrong?" McGee asked.

"Something doesn't feel right Timmy." Abby replied.

"We're going to the hospital." McGee replied grabbing his keys.

"SLOW DOWN TIM!" Abby cried.

"No!" McGee yelled.

"Well I'd like at least two of us to get out of this alive!" Abby screamed.

McGee hunched over in the hard plastic hospital chair. He thought about calling the team but he would have to go outside to do that and he didn't want to leave just in case the doctor came out with news. Also he didn't want to say anything until he knew what was going on. Finally the door opened and Abby walked out. Her face was red and she kept her head down.

"Abbs what's wrong?" McGee asked concerned.

"I have Dyspepsia." Abby replied still hanging her head.

"What?" McGee asked in horror.

"Gas" Abby replied.

"Excuse me?" McGee asked.

"McGee I farted." Abby replied.

"Like Bert" McGee joked relieved.

"Yes probably from that pizza Tony made." Abby replied.

"You wanna go mess with Tony about giving you Dyspepsia?" McGee asked.

"He won't have a clue what it is." Abby replied.

Normally McGee wouldn't joke about a medical problem but he was hoping to bait Tony and maybe bring the jokester back.

"McGee since we aren't losing it if the baby is a boy lets name it Jimmy." Abby said suddenly.

**A/N: So baby McAbby is OK. Bet your glad I didn't leave ya hanging I thought about it. Reviews appreciated. New chapter up late next week as always will deal with the transplant. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Bad News

Jack arrived in D.C. late Sunday night. Gibbs and Tony had just finished eating dinner so Gibbs heated him some leftovers.

"You nervous Leroy?" Jack asked.

"Nah I'm fine." Gibbs replied.

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"Yeah it's really no big deal for me. I am a little worried about Jamie though she has far greater risk for complications." Gibbs explained.

"She'll be fine. You worry about yourself." Jack replied.

"Alright well I should go to bed." Gibbs replied.

After Gibbs went to bed Tony went down to the basement. Thinking he locked the door behind himself he sat on the stairs and drew his legs up to his chest. Burying his face in his knees he started to cry. He wasn't crying hard or anything he just had tears falling from his eyes. He had been crying way too much the past few months but he couldn't help it. He just hurt so bad inside. His best friend was dying and his "dad" was having surgery. He knew it was no big deal but he was so scared for Gibbs. Sure Gibbs had been blown up twice and was seemingly indestructible but how many times had he heard stories like that. Someone who was never sick a day in their life went in for a routine procedure and died. A world without Gibbs that's something that Tony couldn't imagine. No something he didn't want to imagine. Gibbs was so special to him and Gibbs dying would kill Tony. Suddenly Tony heard the door open jumped. Looking up he saw Jack standing at the top of the stairs.

"Oh Jack I thought I locked that." Gibbs replied.

"Surprised any of Leroy's doors lock." Jack replied.

"This one does and the bathroom." Tony replied.

"Something wrong son?" Jack asked.

"I'm scared." Tony replied.

"Worried about you friend?" Jack asked.

"Kind of he's in pretty bad shape don't think that he has much longer." Tony replied.

"That's too bad." Jack replied.

"Yeah he just turned twenty nine spent his birthday in the hospital and he's only been married a few months." Tony explained.

"I'm sorry." Jack replied.

"Me too. He and his wife ate the top off their wedding cake so they could." Tony added.

"Sad." Jack replied.

"Yeah." Tony replied.

"I don't think that's all that's bothering you though." Jack commented.

"It's not." Tony replied.

"Well what else is wrong?" Jack asked.

"I am really worried about Gibbs." Tony replied.

"I figured wanna talk about it?" Jack asked.

"I am so scared. I mean what if something goes wrong and…and he dies?" Tony asked.

"Well Leroy is right complications for the donor are pretty rare and Leroy is strong so I wouldn't worry too much especially since you are in charge of the team the next couple days." Jack explained.

"I know it's just. Gibbs was the first person to really care what happened to me he's the father I never had and if I lose him I don't think I could cope." Tony explained.

"I know how you feel. Leroy is all I have left I can't imagine burying him." Jack replied.

"You have me." Tony added.

"Thanks kid." Jack replied.

Early the next morning Jack made sure Tony got up on time for work and drove Gibbs to Georgetown. Tony ate breakfast alone at Gibbs's table. Gibbs couldn't eat and Jack was going to eat at the hospital. He was going to stay with Gibbs just in case. After breakfast Tony made a quick stop to Georgetown to make sure Gibbs was settled in OK and headed off to work.

"Tony! Has Gibbs had his surgery yet? Is he okay?" Abby cried bounding into the bullpen

"Hi Abbs not yet it's at eight and Jack said he'd call as soon as he hears anything and let us know." Tony explained.

"And you'll tell us?" Abby asked.

"Abbs you'll be the first one I tell." Tony assured.

Tony looked at his clock it read four forty-five PM. He was shocked by how fast the day had gone. Figuring it was OK just this once he released the team a full fifteen minutes early. He was packing up to leave after McGee and Ziva had left. When he realized that Jack had not called. Heart racing he ran out of the building and to his car. He sped to Georgetown. When he arrived he realized that he had ten minutes to kill before it was time to take Gibbs home. So he decided to make a quick trip to see Jimmy. Tony walked into his room and saw Jimmy huddled up on the bed Breena sat in the chair beside him running her hand up and down his body. Tony could tell she had been crying.

"Hey Palmer buddy. You will not believe what McGee told Ziva today I'm surprised she didn't kill hi…" Tony said trying to lighten the mood.

"Tony I don't think Jimmy is up for visitors." Breena explained.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

Breena sighed. "We got the news today Jimmy is officially terminal there is nothing more they can do for him. We signed the paperwork to turn him over to hospice a few hours ago and Jimmy has been like this ever since." She explained.

Tony was stunned he knew when Jimmy was first hospitalized with his infection that he was probably not going to make it. That didn't make it any easier though. He walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"You're a good friend Palmer." Tony whispered.

Feeling defeated Tony shoved his hands in his pockets and hanging his head. He walked to the surgery ward where Gibbs was. Just as he was trying to remember what room Gibbs was in. A bunch of alarms went off and everyone made a mad dash for one of the beds.

"Code blue room thirty seven bed two!" A voice called.

Tony's eyes widened him horror. That was the bed Jack had told him Gibbs was in that morning. He remembered the times Jimmy coded each time they brought him back. What if Gibbs wasn't so lucky? This was a terrible day for Tony he found out his best friend was dying and now his "dad" maybe dead. Fighting off tears Tony bolted for the exit. He made it to the main waiting room before the tears started to fall. There he stood in the middle of the waiting room crying like an idiot his body trembling with grief and fear.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! OK not sure if I will get this updated next week I only have a few days with real internet access. Though I may write everything early and upload it Wednesday and then post on time unless I get too busy. Please review thanks for reading so far.**


	15. Shaken

Jack entered the main building of Georgetown hospital. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tony standing in the middle of the room crying.

"Tony what's wrong?" Jack asked approaching him.

"Jack! Leroy is dead!" Tony cried.

"Wh…What?" Jack stammered.

"I don't know. I went to see Jimmy real quick before going to meet you and Leroy and they called a code in the surgery recovery ward and it was bed two of room thirty-seven. That's where you told me Leroy was." Tony explained sobbing into Jack's chest.

"Tony where were you?" Jack asked.

"The fourth floor where surgery is." Tony explained.

"Oh Tony Leroy's surgery was outpatient and that is on the main floor. Come "on I'll take you to him." Jack explained.

"So he…he's OK?" Tony asked.

"Yes and don't you ever scare me like that again. I swear you are worse than Leroy. Jack explained as he leads Tony to Gibbs's room.

"BOSS!" Tony cried hugging Gibbs.

"Easy DiNozzo I'm still kind of sore and have to prepare myself for when Abby comes over tonight." Gibbs replied.

"Leroy Tony had a scare earlier." Jack explained.

'I thought you were dead." Tony replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Poor kid got a little mixed up on what room you were in and somebody in the room he thought you were in coded." Jack explained.

"Tony it's OK." Jack assured.

"No it's not!" Tony replied.

"Why not I'm OK? What else is wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"I went to see Jimmy before coming to see you and Jack and Breena told me that he was dying." Tony explained.

"I'm sorry Tony." Gibbs replied.

"How did everything go?" Tony asked changing the subject.

"Fine I have been checked out for a while just waiting for my dad to come get me." Gibbs explained.

"Sorry Leroy I meant to stay with you and call Tony once I got news but there was trouble at the store." Jack explained.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Well first the girl I hired to help me out didn't show up so after spending two hours tracking her down it turns out her kid was sick and she couldn't get a sitter. Then I made a miscalculation and so it looked like the cash register was missing a hundred dollars thankfully everything was in order once I redid my math. Then once I finally get that settled word got out that I had to come here because you were in the hospital and well you know how rumors spread in Stillwater. By the time I convinced the town you weren't dying I had to get everything straight with Tony." Jack explained.

"I'm glad you are OK Boss." Tony replied.

"Me too now let's get out of here." Gibbs replied.

"I'm thinking of going into work tomorrow." Gibbs commented after they arrived home.

"Doc said you needed to rest." Jack replied.

"I know but I feel great." Gibbs replied.

"Yea well what if you go in and overdo it and wind up flat on your ass or back in the hospital?" Jack asked.

"I won't" Gibbs replied.

"Look Leroy take a day work on your boat just relax Lord knows you deserve it. Now if you're looking for something to do I have an assignment for you to do preferably tonight." Jack explained.

"Oh yeah what is it?" Gibbs asked.

"You need to talk to that boy of yours." Jack explained.

"Tony How come?" Gibbs asked.

"Well for starters he had a breakdown in the middle of the hospital waiting room because he thought you were dead and for another thing he just found out one of his closest friends is dying. Leroy that kid needs you." Jack explained.

"Tony" Gibbs called quietly into the bedroom.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Well let's see today I found out the one person I can talk to no matter what has terminal cancer and then a simple mix-up causes me to think that you were dead or dying or even just really sick. So how do you think it's going?" Tony asked.

"I know this is rough Tony." Gibbs replied.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." Tony replied.

"I know it's rough Tony believe me I know about losing people and what I can tell you is that eventually you learn to live with it." Gibbs explained.

"It's not fair." Tony whispered.

*BANG* *BANG* somebody knocked on Gibbs's door.

"Alright keep your pants on." Jack called.

When he finally got to the door he saw Ziva on the other end.

"Uh Tiva you know this was unlocked right?" Jack asked.

"I know but since Gibbs had surgery I wanted to knock and it's Ziva by the way." Ziva replied.

"Alright well come on in." Jack replied.

"Where is Gibbs is he OK?" Ziva asked.

"He's fine he is upstairs with Tony he had a rough day." Jack explained.

"Yeah Ducky called and told us about Jimmy." Ziva replied.

"Tony also had a scare this afternoon." Jack explained.

"Oh no what happened?" Ziva asked.

"He got mixed up on what room Leroy was in and somebody in the room he thought he was in crashed and Tony thought it was him." Jack explained.

"Poor Tony may I talk to him?" Ziva asked.

"Sure" Jack replied.

Gibbs was upstairs with Tony trying to get him to calm down when Ziva walked in.

"Ziver" Gibbs greeted.

"Yeah" Ziva replied.

"What brings you here?" Gibbs asked.

"Just dropped by to check-in." Ziva explained.

"Where are McGee and Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby kind of overdid house shopping today and fell asleep early and McGee wanted to stay with her." Ziva explained.

"Is Abbs OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Just tired and I think they are both pretty hobo'd out about Jimmy." Ziva replied.

"It's bummed out" Tony moaned.

"I want to talk to Tony privately is that OK?" Ziva asked.

"Sure" Gibbs replied leaving.

"Hey Tony I heard about Jimmy I am so sorry. I know how much he means to you" Ziva explained.

"It's not fair Ziva he is so young and Breena loved him so much." Tony replied.

"I know Tony I know." Ziva whispered.

"I should be the one dying." Tony said.

"Why? Why would you even think something like that?" Ziva demanded.

"Because Breena loves Jimmy so much and nobody loves me." Tony replied.

"Don't you ever think like that!" Ziva said sternly before placing a kiss on Tony on the lips

Tony sat on the bed in shock from the roller coaster of emotions he had felt that day ending with the kiss from Ziva. While Ziva simply slinked out of the room.

**A/N: Tiva! New chapter late next week. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Elevator Talk

Gibbs had kept his promise to take Tuesday off as well. Since they were down a member Vance had said they weren't getting first pick in crime scenes so they did not have a case again that day. That evening everybody but Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Abby had gone home. They didn't have any real need to be there but they did not want to go home. They were all upset over Jimmy's news and didn't really want to go back to reality. So they just sat in the elevator with the emergency stop pulled.

"I can't believe that Jimmy is dying." Abby moaned.

"I know Abbs I hate it too." McGee replied.

"I just want to do something for him." Tony added.

"What can we do he is dying?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know!" Abby cried.

"Hey Abbs it's OK. Well let's think." McGee replied.

"Breena said he could leave the hospital sometimes but just for the day." Tony replied.

"Yeah so what do we do?' Ziva asked.

"On one of his good days we throw him a HUGE party!" Abby cried.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea Abbs." Tony replied.

"Oh" Abby replied disappointed.

"Well maybe not a big party but a small get together just the team, you, Ducky, Breena of course, and Vance if he wants to come." McGee replied.

"That is actually a good idea McGee." Ziva replied.

"Why don't we try to cure cancer and stop this!" Tony cried.

"That is impossible not in the time we have Jimmy could already be dead for all we know." Ziva explained.

"I…I need to get back to Gibbs." Tony lied pulling the emergency lever so he could leave.

After Tony left McGee, Ziva, and Abby continued their talk in the elevator.

"Why is this upsetting Tony so badly?" McGee asked.

"I do not know I didn't know that he was even that close to Jimmy until now." Ziva replied.

"Maybe he feels bad for taking him for granted. Rule eight and all ya know." McGee commented.

"Actually Jimmy and him have been very good friends for years." Abby replied.

"Really Tony and Jimmy very good friends?" McGee asked.

"Yeah are you sure?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah they always hung out but they have been really close since Gibbs was down in Mexico." Abby explained.

"What happened to make them close then?" Ziva asked.

"We weren't exactly good to Tony when he was in charge and Jimmy was the only person who would really listen. He is so sweet." Abby explained.

"How do you know?" McGee asked.

"Jimmy told me a few years ago back when we were separated after Jenny died." Abby explained. "Anyway I going to go home now Timmy." She added she and McGee were still using separate cars since Abby sometimes either had to come in late because of morning sickness or leave early because of exhaustion.

"Why didn't he ever tell us?" McGee asked after Abby left.

"Why would he we were terrible to him." Ziva replied.

"No I meant Jimmy why didn't Jimmy tell us how we were treating Tony?" McGee asked.

"Well I am pretty sure he was afraid of us back then." Ziva commented.

"I can see you but why was he afraid of me?" McGee asked.

"Do you want to be waiting for Jimmy in heaven?" Ziva asked sarcasm lacing her voice

"No I do not." McGee replied.

"Then stop racing your mouth." Ziva replied.

"It's running." McGee replied.

"Same thing." Ziva declared.

"So what do you think of having a small get together for Jimmy just the team, Abby, and Breena and maybe Vance?" McGee asked.

"Well I think it will be hard to plan." Ziva replied.

"Yeah it would be hard since you never know how he is going to be that day." McGee replied.

"Still I think we should do it." Ziva replied.

"You think Tony would get on board for it?" McGee asked.

"I do not know. I never thought that Tony would be down on a party." Ziva replied.

"I guess he is in pain though." McGee replied.

"I hope that's the case otherwise he is turning into Gibbs and can you imagine two Gibbs's?" Ziva commented.

"No no I can't Ziva." McGee replied.

"I hate that Jimmy is really dying you know there is no hope for him." Ziva said.

"I don't know there could still be a miracle." McGee commented.

"What are the odds of that happening really?" Ziva asked.

"Well let's see in this group alone Gibbs has survived being blown up twice, we thought you were on a ship that sank I mean you were tortured but you are still alive, Tony has survived the plague, being shot, narrowly avoided falling from a car garage, and remember when we thought he blew up in his car. Heck me and Abby are having a baby and getting married in oh God two weeks." McGee explained.

"Yes but what if we are out of miracles?" Ziva asked.

"You can't Ziva you can't." McGee replied. He had been raised Methodist and still believed in God but not organized religion.

"I do not think he is going to get better. I don't want him to die but I do not believe that he is going to beat this." Ziva replied.

"Well I do and I am trying to hold onto that." McGee replied.

"I am sorry I guess that was rude." Ziva apologized.

"It is fine we all have different beliefs."

"I guess it's good that you are with Abby then I am sure she believes in miracles the way that you do." Ziva replied.

"She does but right now she is kind of I guess in denial." McGee replied.

"Oh that's too bad." Ziva replied.

"It is that's why I am glad we are having this baby if Jimmy really does die she is going to need it." McGee replied.

"I know it is going to be great for you guys. Do you know what you are having yet?" Ziva replied.

"Not yet it will be another four weeks at least." McGee replied.

"What do you want?" Ziva asked.

"Well if it's a boy we are going to name him Jimmy but we would love a girl too Abby's niece has all these adorable baby clothes she outgrew her brother offered us." McGee replied.

"Oh that's good." Ziva replied.

"I hope that one day you are as lucky as me and Abby. That you find someone you love the way I love Abby." McGee replied.

"Me too." Ziva replied.

"Well I should get home to Abby." McGee replied exiting.

Ziva remained alone in the elevator. Little did McGee know she had already found that person she just hoped that his feelings for her weren't just because his friend was sick. That they were real.

**A/N: New chapter late next week please review thank you.**


	17. Abby's Wedding

Abby sat cross legged on the floor of the bridal room at the church. She couldn't believe it. Today was the day. The day she was marrying the love of her life Timothy McGee. She hadn't planned on getting married when she was fourteen weeks pregnant of course she also wasn't planning on sharing the glory of her wedding day with the goodbye party as Ducky had put it for a terminally ill co-worker. They had been planning this party for a couple weeks. Just last night Breena had called and said that the doctors had given Jimmy two weeks tops. She was heartbroken she wanted Jimmy to meet McGee and hers baby. She was hoping that she could learn the gender at sixteen weeks which was possible just rare and difficult. So she could maybe at least tell him the sex of their baby. She was hoping for a boy so they could name him after Jimmy. They had decided on the name James Michael Palmer McGee. James and Palmer were for Jimmy and Michael was for Mike Franks. If they did have a girl they would love her just as much but they couldn't seem to decide on a name for a girl. Abby hated that she was getting married while pregnant. She was worried that when the baby got older it would think that she and McGee had only gotten married because she was pregnant. In reality it was because she wanted Jimmy to be present at her wedding. This would probably be the last thing he did in his life. Well the last thing he did outside of the hospital. Jimmy had decided that his end of life care would be in the hospital so that he wouldn't ruin their house for Breena. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hi Gibbs!" Abby cried.

"Hey Abbs." Gibbs replied.

"You ready to walk me down the aisle?" Abby asked.

"Of course. I've always wanted to walk my girl down the aisle." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks. Just think you could be doing the same for Ziva soon." Abby replied.

"She and DiNozzo seeing each other?" Gibbs asked,

"I can't be sure but they seem to have gotten close since Jimmy got sick." Abby replied.

"Well as long as they are happy and he treats her right." Gibbs replied.

"If Tony really loves a girl he treats her well. I just hope she doesn't hurt him. He's been hurt too much." Abby replied.

"Ziva's a good girl." Gibbs replied.

"I know." Abby replied. "So what brings you back here?" she asked

"Breena called Jimmy is having a bad day." Gibbs replied.

"Oh no can he still come?" Abby asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry Abbs I know how badly you wanted him here." Gibbs replied.

"It's not fair! I don't want to get married with him not here! Let's post pone the wedding! Nobody will mind! We can do it another day!" Abby cried.

"Abbs he is terminally ill it would be stupid to post pone the wedding besides there is a church full of people waiting for you to say I do." Gibbs replied.

"I can't do this knowing that Jimmy could die tonight! I feel like such a slut getting married like this! I promised my parents I wouldn't have kids or live with a guy until I was married!" Abby sobbed.

"Abby you are NOT a slut you are a grown women who made the conscious decision to have sex with a man you love and you got pregnant it happens. The way I see it you are doing the right thing." Gibbs explained.

"Oh yeah what about when little baby McGee finds out that me and Timmy got married while I was pregnant and think we only did it because of uh baby McGee?" Abby asked.

"Abbs can I ask you something?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Abby replied.

"Do you love McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course I love McGee! I love him more than anything! Except maybe our baby." Abby replied.

"Will you always love him?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course I will! Why would you ask me such a stupid question?" Abby replied.

"I think you just answered for yourself. Now let's get you married." Gibbs replied.

Since Jimmy couldn't be at the wedding Abby and McGee had decided to meet at the hospital along with the team. They had called Breena to make sure that Jimmy could have visitors but, decided to make it a surprise for Jimmy. They stood outside his room waiting for Breena to open the door. They were hoping they wouldn't be caught before then. Tony kept bumping into the door. It wasn't his fault really his hair was growing back and it itched. Breena finally opened the door a few minutes later.

"Sorry Jimmy was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him." Breena explained.

Everybody nodded in understanding before walking into the room behind Breena.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"We wanted to see you!" Abby cried.

"Shouldn't you be on your honey moon?" Jimmy asked.

"No our flight doesn't leave til eight so we have a couple hours before we even have to get to the airport." Abby explained.

"Isn't this kind of a depressing for your wedding day?" Jimmy asked.

"Not at all." McGee replied.

"Yeah Jimmy we love you and wanted you to be a part of today." Abby added.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

Abby and McGee sat and talked with Jimmy for a while longer. Gibbs and Ducky had gone down to the cafeteria for coffee and tea since neither had been served at the wedding. Well there was coffee but Gibbs hated it. Breena had left the room she couldn't stand to be in a room with her dying husband and two people who had just gotten married. After a while Jimmy started to fall asleep so McGee and Abby left.

"Have you guys seen DiNozzo and Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"No they left just after you and Ducky did but didn't say where to." Abby replied.

Breena went back into Jimmy's room after the McGee's left. They along with Gibbs and Ducky walked all over the hospital trying to find Tony and Ziva. They finally found them outside the hospital chapel.

"What were you doing in there?" Abby asked.

Tony and Ziva shot each other a nervous glance.

"Oh uh we were…" Ziva replied.

"Praying!" Tony finished quickly.

"OK" Gibbs replied eyebrows raised.

Once everybody else had left again Tony and Ziva looked at each other again.

"You think they will suspect anything?" Tony asked.

"I hope not of course I hope that when we tell them Abby and McGee won't be mad." Ziva replied.

**A/N: HMMM what did Tony and Ziva do? Find out late next week. Thanks for reading please review. I feel I need to clear something up. In a review of my last chapter somebody thought that this was a Tibbs and not a Tiva. I do not write Tibbs romantically. Because I feel their relationship is more father/son like. In this story Gibbs is just worrying about Tony because he is hurting. Again thanks for reading.**


	18. Hard Times

Abby and McGee were on their honey moon for a week. They went to LA to their surprise Tony sweet talked Hetty Lang from the L.A. office into arranging a tour of the Warner Brothers Lot. McGee also gained fifty bucks from Tony when they ran into Conan O'Brien and he proved that he was darker than Conan. They had a great time even though Jimmy was weighing on their minds the whole trip.

"It's so cool how the whole cast of Big Bang Theory signed that card for Jimmy." McGee commented on their last night in Los Angeles.

Big Bang Theory was one of Jimmy's favorite shows and when the McGee's found out about the tour they decided to try to get Jim Parsons who played Sheldon who was Jimmy's favorite to sign a card for him. Abby had argued that they wouldn't see them or they would be so busy he wouldn't have time. Jim gladly signed especially when he found out and when the rest of the cast found out they signed it as well.

"It won't make Jimmy better. He won't even get to enjoy it! I talked to Breena today and he is blind and almost never awake! I don't even know why he is still alive! He is miserable but his body won't give up! It's all just so stupid!" Abby cried.

"Abbs it is OK we will describe it and he will appreciate it." McGee assured embracing her.

"If he's even alive when we get home tomorrow!" Abby yelled.

"Well Breena will like it after he is gone. It will give her hope." McGee assured.

"I hope so." Abby whimpered.

"That's enough falling apart though getting upset isn't good for the baby." McGee replied.

Abby leaned closer to McGee walked them over to the bed. They fell down onto the bed and held each other close until they fell asleep. The next thing they knew somebody was knocking on the door telling them it was time to check out.

One week after they returned from their honey moon McGee and Abby were going to an OBG/YN appointment. It was the earliest that the doctors could have a chance of telling the gender of the baby. Somehow Jimmy was still alive he was pretty much in a coma he just breathed and had a heartbeat. Everybody at NCIS was pretty depressed. Ducky sat alone in autopsy and cried, Gibbs acted tough but everybody could tell he was hurting, Abby and McGee held onto each other and focused on their baby, Ziva spent any free time down in the gym to let her anger out, and Tony he just kind of showed up no jokes or pranks he actually made Gibbs look like a chatterbox. He was falling apart inside.

"I hope that we find out what the baby is so that we can at least tell Jimmy." Abby said. She and McGee were down in her lab.

"Me too Abbs me too." McGee replied.

"It's weird you know." Abby said suddenly.

"What's weird?" McGee asked.

"This all this I mean I wish Jimmy wasn't sick but if he hadn't gotten sick we wouldn't have gotten married or be having this baby. I love our baby and you but I really really really wish that Jimmy wasn't sick. I don't want him to be dying Timmy it's not fair!" Abby cried.

"Everything happens for a reason Abbs." McGee replied.

"What if I hate this kid because of the circumstances of his conception?" Abby asked.

"I can't see you hating anyone that isn't truly evil Abbs." McGee assured.

Two hours later the McGee's were at their doctor's appointment. McGee wrapped his arms around her while they waited.

"Mrs. McGee?" Dr. Arbors called.

Abby and McGee walked in.

"I heard that you two got married." Dr. Arbors said.

"We did." Abby replied sadly.

"Well aren't you thrilled? I thought you loved McGee?" Dr. Arbors asked.

"I do" Abby replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Dr. Arbors asked.

"Our friend and co-worker is dying of cancer. Abby is taking it really hard." McGee replied.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Now you said that you wanted to try to find out the sex of the baby this time at our last appointment." Dr. Arbors replied,

"Yes" Abby replied.

"If that is possible." McGee added.

"You are lucky I can tell." Dr. Arbors replied smiling.

"What?" Abby cried excitedly.

At the same time at Georgetown hospital it was painfully obvious that Jimmy didn't have a lot of time left. He had not opened his eyes in three days. He was running a high fever, and his organs were shutting down. Breena and Eunice stood outside of his room waiting for the doctor to get done checking him over. Breena had to hold Eunice up. The old women had tears in her eyes and she kept saying that is should be her and that she was old and he was just a baby. Breena was crying loudly and held Eunice close partially to keep herself supported. The doctor came out of Jimmy's room.

"So what's going on?" Breena asked sadly.

"He has stopped breathing on his own we have put him on a ventilator just so that everybody can come and say goodbye." Dr. Eris replied.

"OK I will call his workplace." Breena said sadly.

"No my baby can't be dying!" Eunice cried.

"I'm sorry Eunice." Breena replied hugging her.

Vance was in his office when he received the call that everybody had known was coming but were dreading. Breena had called and said that Jimmy was going to be dead before the night was over. He offered kind words to Breena but had to attend a conference so he could not go to the hospital. After hanging up with Breena he went down to the bullpen. Breena had said that Ducky had already been informed and was on his way but was to freaked out to talk to anyone so she had called Vance.

"What ya need Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Everybody I have some news." Vance replied solemnly.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"This is difficult to say but Breena called and Jimmy doesn't have much time you need to get to Georgetown right away. If you want to say goodbye." Vance explained.

"Oh no" Ziva squeaked,

"Sad" Gibbs replied.

"NO!" Tony cried running out.

When Abby and McGee returned to NCIS they went straight to the bullpen to tell their news. They were so excited they didn't notice it was virtually empty except for Vance until he pointed it out. As he left on the way to his meeting.

"Hey everybody we!..." Abby cried.

"They aren't here." Vance replied.

"Where are they?" McGee asked.

"At Georgetown Jimmy is going to die anytime now. I'm so sorry. Now I really have to go." Vance replied.

McGee and Abby looked at each other. McGee had tears forming in his eyes while Abby's were already falling down her cheeks. It was about to get real.

**A/N: Well I guess we all know what is coming in the next chapter sorry. What are McGee and Abby having? Find out in the next chapter. Also this is ending soon there are only two or three chapters left. Thanks for reading thus far and please review. **


	19. The Night Jimmy Died

**WARNING: Major character death in the chapter!**

Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony arrived at Georgetown Hospital. They didn't burst through the doors like they usually did when one of their own was hospitalized. It's not that they valued Jimmy less than others. It was circumstance this time they weren't rushing to find out if the person's condition. This time they knew the exact condition of their friend. He was dying and that was it. They all walked in with different mannerisms. Gibbs was in the lead poised and his usual self. Ziva nervously rubbed her right hand up and down her left arm looking back nervously at Tony. Tony was in the back of the group hands in his pockets head hung low. He was the only one in the group who was crying. When they entered they saw that Ducky had already arrived. The elderly ME sat in in the corner head in his hands his glasses were placed on the table beside him. Everybody's hearts were ripped out by this sight. Even Gibbs's eyes became misty as he walked over and sat by his friend's side.

"How ya doing Duck?" Gibbs asked in an almost whisper placing his hand on Ducky's back.

"Oh Jethro I wish this wasn't real. Mr. Palmer is far too young to die." Ducky replied.

"I know Duck." Gibbs replied.

"It's not fair." Ducky replied.

"It's not." Gibbs replied.

"Where's Jimmy? We aren't too late are we?" Abby asked sadly as she entered behind McGee.

"How's Breena doing?" McGee asked.

"Don't worry Abigail Mr. Palmer is still with us Breena and Eunice are just saying goodbye first. Timothy the poor girl is falling apart as to be expected I suppose." Ducky replied.

"Oh" Abby replied.

"How'd your appointment go Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Great everything is fine." Abby replied.

"Did you find out what you are having?" Ziva asked.

"Yes" McGee replied.

"What is Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"If you don't mind I kind of want Jimmy to be the first to know." Abby replied.

"Quite alright dear girl." Ducky replied.

"Oh yeah what's that gonna do? He probably won't even hear you! He's dying Abby! Dying!" Tony cried flinging his arms in the air.

"DiNozzo go easy on her." Gibbs warned softly.

A few minutes later Breena came out and said that she and Eunice were done with their goodbyes so the team could do theirs. Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, and Tony stood up and solemnly walked back to Jimmy's room. When they got back they were told that half would have to go back to the waiting room. Since there was only room on the hallway for two people besides the one saying goodbye to wait without it being a hazard.

"Can my husband and I go in together?" Abby asked.

"Of course." The doctor replied.

"Hey Palmer dude. This is crazy I can't believe you are dying. God I am going to miss you so much I mean you were the only one besides Abby who understood what I was talking about. I am going to miss you so much goodbye."

"Hey Jimmy this is terrible you shouldn't have to die so young. We are all going to miss you so much. Oh yeah I went to the doctor today and we found out we are having a girl. We wanted to have a boy so we could name him after you as sort of a tribute but our girl will be loved just as much. I know you will look out for her."

Ducky went in next leaving Gibbs alone in the hallway.

"Oh Mr. Palmer you do not deserve to be dying so young. I don't like picking favorites at all however I must say you were the best assistant I ever had. You were definitely the one who stayed the longest and probably will keep that record. I honestly wish that this was me instead of you. It's so unfair there is no justice to it. A sweet kid that was just married dying while his eighty year old single boss is forced to say goodbye. You were an amazing young man and I will never forget you. Goodbye I love you."

Ducky left the room. Gibbs embraced him awkwardly before going in to say his own goodbyes. He felt a little weird in this situation because he had never been particularly close to the young man.

"Kid I never really got close to you and now I feel kind of bad about that. I know you meant a lot to my team and Ducky he loved you. Rest in peace kid goodbye."

After Gibbs left he walked out to the waiting room and signaled for Tony and Ziva to go back to say their goodbyes. Ziva went first because Tony was still too upset.

"Jimmy you do not deserve to die. I am going to miss you. I know I intimidated you a lot and I feel bad about that now. I really do. I have never known anyone who died young from an illness before. So this is a little odd for me. Everybody I know who died young was killed. Tony is going to come in soon and he is completely heartbroken. Goodbye Palmer."

Ziva left to join the others allowing Tony to go in. She looked at him and saw how much pain he was in he was biting his lips fighting back tears.

"Palmer oh God Palmer why are you dying? Dude you were my best friend and Breena needs you. We all do. Ducky is getting old Jimmy. Listen to me I am making it sound like its bad that you are dying. It's not at it's just you never deserved any of this. I would give anything for just one more day one more with the real Jimmy. Not this lifeless shell that has taken over the past few months. Dude you are such an amazing friend and you helped me so much. Not just when Gibbs was in Mexico all the time. I am going to miss you so freakin much. Goodbye best friend."

Once he had finished with his goodbye Tony walked out to join the others.

"Tony" Breena called signaled for him to come over to her.

Tony nodded and walked over to her. "What is it Breena?" he asked.

"Uh Jimmy asked me to give this to you if um he didn't survive." Breena replied handing Tony an envelope.

"Thanks and I am sorry." Tony replied hugging her.

The doctor came out and said they were removing the breathing tube and that anybody who wanted to come back could. The team followed Breena and Eunice back. The doctor removed the tube and left the room. Breena and Eunice stood on each side of Jimmy holding his hands. While Ducky sat on the edge of the bed with Tony. Gibbs and McGee sat in the two folding chairs and Abby sat on Gibbs lap hands interlaced with McGee's. Just like that Jimmy was gone. Everybody on the team except Ducky left the room.

"Breena, Eunice I am so sorry." Ducky replied placing his hands on their shoulders.

"My baby can't be dead." Eunice said sadly.

"This is just so… so. I miss him already." Breena added.

Everybody went out for drinks.

"To Jimmy" Abby said sadly clanking her glass of sparkling grape juice with everybody else's wine glasses.

Everybody had tears in their eyes.

When he was alone in his room later that night Tony sat on the bed. He turned on the lamp by the bed and opened the letter Breena had given him from Jimmy.

_Dear Tony_

_If you are reading this I did not make it. I did not beat the cancer. Anyway I have a huge favor to ask you. Please take care of Breena for me. Just make sure she is happy and if she finds love again make sure he's a good guy and if anyone EVER hurts her in any way destroy them! You are the only one I can count on. Ducky is too old for that much pressure, I do not know Gibbs that well, Abby and Ziva I don't know they may not be as good, and McGee he is too nice. I am not saying you are mean you are tough, strong. Please don't miss me too much dude and for the love of god never stop being DiNozzo._

_Your friend Jimmy P. _

Tony read the letter a second time before holding it close to his chest and crying himself to sleep. His friend really was gone forever. He had left him with a huge responsibility and he wasn't sure if he could honor his wishes.

**A/N: Sorry for killing Jimmy. Please review thanks for reading. Only a couple more chapters left of this story. Merry Christmas.  
**


	20. The Day After

There was a definite sadness in the air of NCIS. Jimmy had lost his battle against cancer the night before. Team Gibbs was in the same places they had after the deaths of Jenny and Mike. McGee and Abby were outside the elevator door in the bullpen. McGee had one arm around Abby's shoulders the other hand was on her bump. They had found out the day before just hours before Jimmy's death that they were having a girl.

"It's sad Timmy it really is." Abby said.

"I know Abbs. Jimmy was a good guy." McGee replied.

"It's just so unfair. That I have this baby growing inside me your baby but Jimmy and Breena never got to have a baby." Abby commented.

"Don't worry about that Abbs." McGee replied.

Tony and Ziva were in the elevator just like they had when Mike and Jenny died. Tony was holding onto the railing trying to fight off tears. He had been so emotional since Jimmy got sick. There had been so much drama attached to it. Ducky and Gibbs had had a huge fight and didn't talk for weeks. Ducky had gotten a new assistant Lillian King who nobody not even Abby could stand. NCIS had held a bone marrow drive in hopes of saving Jimmy. Gibbs had donated marrow to a sick little girl Jamie who was thankfully doing well. That was the day they found out Jimmy was dying. McGee and Abby had gotten married but Jimmy was too sick to attend the wedding.

"Tony what's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"I miss Jimmy like hell already." Tony replied.

"I do too Tony." Ziva replied.

"I wish we had told him what we did." Tony replied.

"He was pretty out of it. So even if we told him he may not have known." Ziva replied.

"I still can't believe we got married." Tony whispered.

"We need to tell the team." Ziva replied.

"I just hope Abby and McGee aren't mad we got married the same day they did." Tony replied.

"Stop worrying about that." Ziva warned.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The four looked at each other sadly. Tony and Ziva walked out and stood beside McGee and Abby.

"Bring it in." McGee finally said.

The four held each other close and cried.

"Ziva and I got married." Tony spoke finally.

"Really that's great." McGee replied.

"When?" Abby asked.

"The day you and McGee did at the hospital in the chapel." Ziva replied.

"You aren't mad are you?" Tony asked.

"Never" Abby and McGee replied together.

Ducky starred at the body on the morgue table in front of him. His assistant a man who was only in his late twenties. He had lost a short yet valiant battle with leukemia. Ducky was trying to work up the courage to walk over and start the autopsy. He dreaded doing it. Cutting his body to nothing. Well it wasn't really nothing it was really small part. He had never had a problem with an autopsy before not even Catlin's and they had been very close. Yet he had only known her for a couple years. He had known and worked very closely with Mr. Palmer for almost nine years. It had also helped that Kate had died bravely in the field. Not just died of some illness that was supposed to be fairly treatable. Yet Jimmy had lost his battle within a matter of months. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Jethro standing behind him.

"How ya doin Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Not so well Jethro. I cannot believe Mr. Palmer is gone and am having a difficult time beginning his autopsy." Ducky replied.

"I'm sorry Duck." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro could I ask you a favor?" Ducky asked.

"Sure Duck anything." Gibbs replied.

"Would you mind staying with me while I preform the autopsy? I know it's a weird request but I can't be alone." Ducky requested.

"Sure Duck anything you need." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you so much Jethro I really appreciate it." Ducky replied.

Gibbs stood beside his friend and watched him take his friend apart. Several times he placed his hands on Ducky's shoulders and whispered kind and reassuring words to his friend. The whole time he was masking his own pain. Jimmy was close in age to Kelly in fact there was a chance that they would have gone to high school together. It hurt him whenever people died young kids or people close to Kelly in age. If it was anyone else but Ducky he would have refused to witness the autopsy but Ducky was his best friend and he knew he needed to be there for him. So he stood and watched. He wasn't much of a religious man but he said a prayer for Ducky, Jimmy, Breena, and his team. Breena another person Gibbs felt for he knew the pain of losing the love of your life and prayed Breena didn't make the same mistakes that he had made after Shannon died. He actually felt a tear slide down a cheek when he remembered Jimmy's mom. He knew her pain as well and it was the worst pain in the world. In his life he had never felt and knew he would never feel a worse pain then he did when Kelly died. No parent should bury a child.

Eunice and Breena were together at Ducky's house. Eunice was curled up in the fetal position on her bed well Ducky's guest bed. She had not stopped crying since she got the news that her son had died the day before. Jimmy was all she had left. She had lost her husband, her parents, all of her siblings, and now her baby. Breena was in the living room making arrangements for Jimmy's funeral. She hadn't gotten very far because every time she hung up she would completely lose it. Her voice cracked as she talked on the phone. People offered her condolences but nothing helped. She had lost the love of her life and at the moment felt like she would never be able to love again. Jimmy had given her permission to remarry as long as she was really truly in love but right now she felt like she would never even feel happiness again.


	21. One Final Goodbye

Tony pulled into the parking lot of the small Episcopal Church where Jimmy's funeral was being held. He noticed he was the last person from NCIS to arrive. He had actually kind of forgotten about it. Until he received a text from McGee asking where he was. He stepped out of the car and walked up to the church. When he walked in he looked around. He saw Breena sitting close to her father she was openly sobbing. Looking at her Tony wondered if she had stopped crying since he died. Five days ago. He couldn't believe that Jimmy had been gone for five days. He felt bad because so far he hadn't held up his promise to take care of her. He was going to help clean out her and Jimmy's old house. She had asked the team to come over and clean it out after the funeral night before. Tony personally thought that it was too much for one day but Gibbs had told them not to question her. Unless it was something dangerous. Ducky and Eunice were holding on to each-other for support he felt bad for them they had both lost a child even if Eunice was the only one with a biological link to him. Gibbs was his usual stoic self. Abby was leaning into McGee both were crying. Abby was sobbing like Breena while McGee was mostly silent except for the occasional sob. Ziva had silent tears as well. He noticed that Vance and Jackie were there as well. Jackie had tears in her eyes but Leon remained stoic like Gibbs. Tony noticed that people were staring at him so he walked over and sat beside Gibbs. The service began and when the time came to do the eulogy Ducky walked up to give the speech.

"I began working with Mr. Palmer eight and a half years ago. When my previous assistant was incapacitated. To be honest when I first met him I doubted he would last very long but he lasted eight and a half years. He was with me all the way through college and med school. I was there for his first serious romance and when he met the women he would marry. I was there on his wedding day. He was an amazing assistant. I was shocked to learn he had leukemia. I was honestly hoping that he would beat it. I mean it is a treatable form of cancer. Every complication I was optimistic. When I heard he was terminal I was shocked and heartbroken. I still cannot believe he is gone. I am going to miss him every-day I am alive. He is irreplaceable and I will never forget him."

"Would anyone like to say a few words?" The minister asked after Ducky finished.

"Jimmy was a good man we will all miss him." Vance said.

"Jimmy was a good kid we won't forget him." Gibbs said.

"Jimmy was my friend we had some good time together." McGee said.

"Jimmy was like the nicest guy in the world he was always there for us. He will always be with us." Abby said.

"Rest in Peace Jimmy." Ziva said she was not sure what to say between the different religious beliefs and the fact that they weren't particularly close.

"Jimmy was my son and I loved him." Eunice said.

"I did not like Jimmy very much when we first met but my daughter loved him so I accepted him. I grew really close to him in the short time I knew him. I will miss him." Ed said.

"Jimmy was the love of my life I don't know…" Breena said.

"Jimmy was my best friend I wish I had more time with him." Tony said.

After the funeral and burial everybody met at Ducky's house for a short reception. Tony was finally able to be alone with Breena.

"I'm so sorry." Tony said.

"Tony it's so unfair. I can't go on. I just want Jimmy back nothing else matters." Breena sobbed.

"I know Breena we're gonna get you through this." Tony assured.

"Thanks" Breena replied.

"I miss Mr. Palmer terribly Jethro." Ducky commented.

"I know Duck." Gibbs replied.

After the reception the team minus Ducky and Abby went over to clean out Jimmy and Breena's house. Breena was going to stay with her dad until she got back on her feet and then she was probably going to leave D.C. maybe go back to Florida. She had already packed everything mainly they just had to load the stuff she was keeping into the moving truck her dad had rented, go through and see if there was anything they wanted to keep that she didn't want and take what they didn't to the Goodwill.

"OK everything in this room is going pick what you want and take everything else." Breena said.

Everybody took one thing of Jimmy's to keep. McGee took a medical dictionary if it weren't for his squeamishness when he was younger he would have studied medicine. He also took a small teddy bear either for Abby or the baby. Gibbs took a Scottish flag lapel pin for Ducky he suspected Ducky had given it to him. Breena gave him a wooden box Jimmy had made in boy-scouts. Insisting he take something to remember him by. Ziva took a copy of "Treasure Island" she remembered Talia had read it and loved it. Tony took a poster Jimmy had had made it was a parody of the "American Pie" poster with the team on it. Gibbs used his truck to take the extra stuff to Goodwill and Ziva drove McGee home because Abby had taken the car. Tony gave Breena one last hug before leaving. Everybody cried.

**A/N: Short second to last chapter. Final one posted next week. Please read and review. Thanks. **


	22. Epilouge: One Year After

**A/N: Sorry if any medical facts in this chapter are wrong I have never been pregnant so I don't know. **

Tony got out of his car and walked across the cemetery. He was surprised he remembered the exact location of his friend's grave. He hadn't been to visit in the year since his friend died. He looked to his right and saw the love of his life walking beside him. She squeezed his shoulder and offered him a reassuring smile. As he walked wiped a tear from his eye and thought about how much had changed in the past year since Jimmy had died of leukemia. A disease he should have beaten but instead it had kicked his ass. So much had changed in the past year the whole NCIS family had changed. Well except maybe Vance. He didn't notice any changes in Vance. Everyone else had changed though.

Vance had required everyone to see a counselor and be evaluated. Everybody had done well and didn't require additional help except for Tony and Ducky. Ducky's grief had been so intense that Dr. Wolf and Vance had decided that he needed to retire. Ducky didn't even fight it he was tired and frustrated and didn't put up a fight. He retired he had gone to the UK to see some family for a while but was now back in the states. He only really talked to Gibbs but had met the team for lunch a few times and was doing well. Though he still missed Mr. Palmer greatly and was obviously still trying to get over his loss. He wasn't falling apart anymore.

Vance had no choice but to hire another ME. After what had happened with Lillian a temporary assistant Ducky had had when Jimmy had first gotten sick. Nobody had been able to stand her and finally Ducky had barged into Vance's office and demanded she be fired. The new NCIS Medical Examiner Rhett Lynus had been very carefully selected and was well liked now. At first he hadn't been accepted well. Everybody was still grieving Jimmy. He did have one ally all along though. Ziva she knew exactly how he felt to be the newbie replacing a beloved member of the family who had died. Rhett had asked her out but she had turned him down saying she and Tony were married.

McGee and Abby were doing well they still missed Jimmy. They had welcomed a beautiful baby girl Katelyn Jimmie McGee seven months ago. Katelyn had been born on May fifteenth almost exactly five months after Jimmy's death he had died three days before Christmas and buried two days after. Nobody at NCIS had celebrated though well Vance had celebrated with his family but the office had no indication of the holiday's occurrence. The team had instead celebrated Christmas combined with Abby's baby shower in February almost two months late. That way even the guys could come and not feel weird. Katelyn was a beautiful baby she had been named for Kate and Jimmy. They had spelled Katelyn with a K because that's how Kate spelled her nickname and wished he parents had spelled hers and Jimmy with an ie to make it sound more feminine. Katelyn was a tiny Abby in looks and personality and was a beloved member of Team Gibbs.

Gibbs had briefly dated the grandmother of the girl who he had donated marrow to Jamie. They had broken it off though. It was mutual both greatly missed the spouses they had lost too much to eve truly fall in love again. Tony remembered how Breena had worried about that but Gibbs had told her she was young and had people looking out for her and would make sure she didn't make the same mistakes that he had. Gibbs also pointed out that he had lost a child as well and that had impacted his views on life.

Tony had been charged with taking care of Breena by Jimmy. Tony had kept his promise to care for her for a while. Eventually he had lost contact with her though. It wasn't his fault he still cared and worried about her but she had moved away not long after Katelyn was born. She had gone back to Florida where she had been raised before her parents divorced when she was thirteen then she had moved with her dad to DC. Tony had last spoken to her on July Fourth. She had been doing well then she was going back to school to get her teaching degree and was going to be a student teacher in an elementary school in the fall. Tony had tried to call her since but she took everyone from NCIS off Facebook, changed her cell number and hadn't returned any of his emails. Tony had worried about her but Gibbs had told him she may have just needed a clean slate.

He and Ziva had been married for over a year now they had had a real wedding in March on Tony's mom's birthday. Not long after the wedding they had received some exciting news. Gibbs had given Tony the engagement ring he had given Shannon and McGee and Abby got her wedding ring since they had married first. They were doing well and were hoping for many more years together though both knew how short and fragile life was. So they enjoyed every moment they had together because it may just be their last.

Tony walked up to his friend's grave his wife following behind him. He knelt in front of the grave, set down the flowers and traced his hands over his friends name _James T Palmer_.

"Hey buddy we are all doing well but miss you like crazy. I wish I could tell you about Breena but she hasn't been in contact with us. I am trying to contact her though. I promise. I can't believe it's been a year since you've been gone. Well not exactly a year it's Christmas so it's three days past. I know everybody else came out here on the real anniversary well except Ziva but we were doing something a little more important." Tony explained. "Hey Ziva come over here and show Jimmy our surprise." He called.

Ziva walked over with the baby carrier and smiled as she handed Tony their son James Leroy DiNozzo.

"Jimmy this is your namesake well yours and Gibbs's James Leroy DiNozzo." Tony explained.

Tony and Ziva had found out about baby James on the second day of their honeymoon. Ziva had been feeling sick for a few weeks. When she fainted in the hotel room Tony had taken her to the hospital. He had been scared to death because he had only seen her symptoms twice. The one that raised the red flags though had been his mom's cancer when he was a kid. Thankfully it wasn't like that it was like the second time Abby's pregnancy with Katelyn. He had ruled that out though because the last time they had been together they had taken precautions which had apparently failed. James had been born two weeks early on the anniversary of Jimmy's death. It had been very unexpected. They had gone into work and were called out on a case. Ziva had been on mandatory desk duty since Gibbs and Vance had found out. They had just gotten to the crime scene when they got a call from Vance. Saying that "he had already sent another team to the scene and to get to Bethesda right away because there was going to be a new member of the NCIS family very soon." Apparently Ziva had felt bad and went to ask him to drive her home thinking it was just Braxton-Hicks and she just needed to lie down. Then her water broke right in front of Vance. He had literally jumped over his desk to get to her. Two hours later baby Jimmy had arrived. Being a DiNozzo he had to scare the crap out of everyone and come out blue. Thankfully he was fine in the end. Dr. Pitt had jokingly diagnosed him as being "terminally DiNozzo" and he would frequently scare the crap out of everyone.

The DiNozzo family spent some time at Jimmy's grave. After a while Tony stood up and looked at his friend's grave.

"Well we have to get to Gibbs's house for Team Christmas. We won't forget you I promise." Tony whispered as he turned to leave with his family.

**END Thanks for reading and reviewing it's been great.  
**


End file.
